Inséparables
by Junk'peria
Summary: Tout ce que Sanji désire, c'est être accepté et aimé, notamment par une certaine personne depuis leur rencontre au Baratie. Ses sentiments enfouis depuis longtemps, ceux-ci explosent lorsque l'épéiste se fait blesser par une lame empoisonnée sur l'île de Sambra. De panique, ils repartent en mer et désormais, les jours sont comptés. ZoSan. Angst/Smut.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Pairing : ZoSan~  
|!|Pas encore été bêta par ma meilleure amie, merci de ne pas faire attention aux fautes s'il y en a ! RDV en bas !**_

* * *

_**Inséparables**_

*1*

Les gens, quels qu'ils étaient, détestaient les pirates. Les civils de Grand Line ou du Nouveau Monde les craignaient. La Marine les pourchassaient. Les pirates s'entretuaient. La dernière île sur laquelle ils avaient débarqué, Sambra, ne faisait pas exception à la règle, encore une fois. Comme d'habitude, ils avaient laissé le Sunny-Go à l'écart du port pour éviter de se faire remarquer et le drapeau avait été descendu. Pour le repérage dans le port et en ville, Nami était descendue avec Chopper et Sanji pour attester que rien ne serait dangereux. Et lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, c'était plein de confiance car aucune hostilité n'avait été montrée envers eux. Le cuisinier cacha pourtant un certain malaise quant à la réaction du peu de marchands auxquels ils avaient parlé. Comment pouvait-on leur faire confiance aussi vite ? Ah, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix... En tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette, il compta rapidement combien de caisses de ci ou de ça il aurait besoin de ramener. Le temps serait compté, le log-pose ne mettait qu'une journée à se réinitialiser selon leur navigatrice.

En songeant à la façon amicale de les accueillir, Sanji se remit à douter, comme lors de son arrivée sur le bateau. Comment pouvait-on être aimé ou se faire des amis quand l'on était des pirates, de surcroît connus dans les deux parties du monde ? Certes, on ne leur avait pas fait la fête, on ne leur avait pas monté un coup dans le dos pour qu'ils se croient complètement acceptés au point de ne plus faire attention. Tous les événements qu'ils avaient vécu les avaient assez mis en garde contre le monde en lui-même. Et c'était triste. Il prit une nouvelle bouffée mélancolique alors que Nami demandait à Zoro d'accompagner leur cuisinier, afin de l'aider à porter les caisses dont ils auraient besoin pour remplir les réserves. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent des insultes, des surnoms idiots et un long regard. Sanji coupa le contact en rejetant sa tête de l'autre côté, la joue légèrement gonflée pour exprimer un mécontentement faussé. Il l'envoya faire sa sieste pendant qu'il terminait sa liste. Le sabreur préféra le suivre dans la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille et lui tenir compagnie.

En ajoutant les mots les uns après les autres sur le morceau de papier que constituait sa liste, le regard de Zoro qui voyageait entre son dos et sa bouteille, il se mit à se repenser à l'accueil de l'île. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait un mauvais sentiment quant à leur arrivée quelque part. Luffy avait cru bon de préciser qu'il désirait partir dès qu'ils le pouvaient. La seule explication qu'il leur fournit fut sur le One Piece, dont il désirait s'approcher au plus vite. Néanmoins, alors que tous les autres avaient acquiescé, Luffy s'était tourné vers le duo d'hommes qui constituaient son premier soutien, le regard allumé par un doute justifié. Ainsi, il avait eu la même sensation. Que cette confiance au monde soit altérée par la haine des gens était encore compréhensible. Qu'elle soit remise en doute à chaque débarquement faisait mal au cœur. Car au final, Sanji désirait seulement s'installer quelque part près d'All Blue pour créer son restaurant et transformer toute abhorration en amour. Aussi idéaliste que cela paraissait, le cuisinier ne pouvait pas oublier le souvenir de ses jours au Baratie.

Ces jours où il n'avait eu à se soucier que de nourrir les affamés et de faire plaisir aux jeunes femmes. Où il s'était contenté de rembourser sa dette infinie au vieux, sans jamais rien demander en retour. Où il n'avait fait que cuisiner du matin au soir sans se soucier des dangers de la mer, de la marine ou des pirates. Jusqu'à ce connard de Don Krieg viennent tout gâcher. Sa cuisine, ses promesses, cette paix qu'il avait désiré conserver le plus longtemps possible. Heureusement, Luffy était venu tout lui rendre en lui proposant de rejoindre son équipage. Il se souvenait qu'il avait refusé pour Zeff. Puis il avait accepté, le cœur chamboulé par les actions de celui qui allait être son futur capitaine. Par le but paradoxal de ce lâche d'Usopp. Et par l'idiotie de Zoro, quasiment coupé en deux par l'attaque de Mihawk alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer. De suite, il avait été impressionné par l'épéiste prêt à abandonner tout ce qui l'entourait pour vivre son rêve. Même si ce dernier le ferait mourir. _Idiot, ne meurs pas. On ne s'est même pas encore rencontré._

Puis il était parti avec. Sa paix se trouvait dans les flots, entouré par ses nakamas, sa nouvelle famille et ceux qui l'aimerait malgré ses actions. Au fur et à mesure, leur petit équipage s'était agrandi jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent au nombre de neuf à ce jour. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le nouveau monde. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit attaché à chacun d'entre eux, connaissant parfaitement leurs habitudes alimentaires, et intégré à chacun des repas. Même avec Zoro, celui avec lequel il semblait s'entendre le moins. Que de sentiments cachés sous ces mêmes insultes, répétées jour après jour, planqués sous les coups de louches dans ses repas, dans le claquement de son assiette sur la table, dans les battellements des bouteilles de saké de la troisième étagère. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, sachant très bien que l'équipage pourrait lui demander de partir. Sanji avait toujours pensé consacrer sa vie aux femmes, charmantes créatures de ce monde, douce et tendre. Si douce et si tendre qu'elles avaient failli le tuer. N'est-ce pas Nami-san ? N'est-ce pas Kalifa-san ?

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'épéiste qui le rappela à l'ordre. Ah oui, Luffy désirait que tout soit fait rapidement, autant que lui. Il termina sa liste et s'approcha de la table de la cuisine.

- On y va Marimo.

- Hmmm.

L'homme aux cheveux verts reboucha la bouteille pour la mettre cérémonieusement dans son emplacement. Sûrement pour mieux la retrouver et la finir dès qu'ils rentreraient des courses. Sanji s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette dès qu'ils furent sur le pont pour descendre à terre.

- On a besoin de quoi ? demanda Zoro en faisant craquer son cou.

- De quelques denrées fraîches et de réserves. Franky s'occupe de l'eau douce.

- On a encore du saké ?

- Si t'as pas tout bu, 'spèce d'alcoolique notoire, grommela le cuistot en réponse.

- Ta gueule Curly-brow, c'est toi qui suit ça.

Derrière les deux doigts qui tenaient sa cigarette, Sanji laissa un sourire se dessiner. Sa frange blonde cachant son côté droit, il se permit de le laisser s'étirer plus haut et plus loin, ne cachant plus les petites joies qu'ils pouvaient se permettre d'avoir lors de ces sorties. Chacun des détails et des souvenirs de ses relations comptaient pour lui. Le rire de Luffy qui éclatait quand il le poursuivait sur l'herbe fraîche du Sunny-Go ; la voix chantante de Nami-san quand elle le remerciait pour un jus de mandarines, son préféré ; la fierté d'Usopp quand il présentait ses inventions ; la tendresse constante de Chopper à leur intention ; la musique de Brook ; le calme et la joie silencieuse de Robin ; l'humour idiot de Franky. Mais surtout chacun de ses combats avec Zoro, et ce depuis le début.

Au centre-ville, ils se concentrèrent pour aller vite sans rien oublier. L'épéiste prit les paquets les plus lourds sans broncher. Il s'arrêta seulement devant un stand d'alcool pour remarquer un saké de très bon cru. Sanji calcula ce qu'il lui resterait pour les dernières courses et constata qu'il était possible d'acheter quelques extras. Il lui prit deux bouteilles en lui demandant de promettre de ne pas tout boire d'un coup, vu le prix et la rareté de la boisson.

- Mais je suppose que c'est inutile de te le faire promettre baka-marimo.

- Je sais boire, ero-cook.

- Oh oui, je sais que tu sais, c'est ça qui me fait peur.

- Tchh !

Le cuistot eut un sourire en coin avant de retourner à leurs affaires. Son malaise s'était peu à peu dissipé en marchant dans les rues. Ils durent néanmoins revenir une première fois au bateau pour poser la première partie des achats. Franky vint à leur rencontre pour les aider à tout poser en réserves. Il avait lui-même chercher la première partie de l'eau et vu que les Mugiwara étaient tous présents, Sanji proposa de faire le déjeuner avant que chacun ne finisse ses courses dans l'après-midi. Nami confirma le départ au petit matin et conseilla d'éviter de dormir sur place, visant ceux qui auraient notamment l'intention de vider une auberge -coup d'œil vers Luffy- et ceux qui oublieraient de se réveiller -coup d'œil vers Zoro. Cela arrangeait leur trésorière car les finances se portaient au beau fixe. Et justement, elle désirait que cela se passe pour encore un bon moment, aimant voir cette montagne de trésors dans leurs cales, ses yeux remplacés par deux magnifiques Berries, scintillants. Le repas se passa comme d'ordinaire, joyeux et bordélique, si cela pouvait être un temps soit peu la définition d'un repas. Oui chez les pirates au chapeau de paille.

- Oi cook. Encore besoin de moi cette aprèm' ?

Sanji se détourna de son assiette pour regarder l'épéiste. En théorie non, il n'avait plus besoin de lui car les trois-quart de la liste avaient été achetés. En pratique, oui, parce qu'il aimait être soutenu de sa présence. Il s'apprêta à sortir une réponse qui ne trouverait pas de rejets possibles lorsque Robin s'en occupa pour lui :

- Zoro-san, je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu l'accompagnes cette après-midi encore.

- Hein !? Firent les deux concernés ensemble.

- J'ai bien peur que cette ville ne soit que trop amicale à mon goût.

- J'ai aussi cette impression, fit Nami, le poing sur son visage.

Ainsi, Sanji n'avait pas été le seul à ressentir quelque chose concernant cette île. Son alibi pour se retrouver avec l'épéiste était déjà tout trouvé. Robin expliqua que cette île semblait avoir accueilli des bases de marines jadis et, bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment hostile, que la méfiance s'avérait de mise pour éviter des coups retors de la part des villageois. Après tout, leurs primes étaient alléchantes pour n'importe qui, chasseurs de têtes amateurs ou professionnels. Malgré la gravité de l'annonce et de ce qui, en fait, se trouvait être leur quotidien, le repas se termina toujours aussi chaleureusement. La navigatrice annonça qu'elle accompagnerait Robin et Luffy vers les collines pour voir s'il y avait un trésor. Les autres iraient se dégourdir les jambes étant donné que Sanji refusa de l'aide supplémentaire, vu le peu de courses et de temps qui lui était donné en compagnie de l'épéiste. C'est sur cette note de gaieté qu'il termina son repas avant de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle.

Encore une fois, l'épéiste se trouvait à ses côtés pour l'y aider. Aucun d'entre eux ne chercha à rompre le silence que seuls les assiettes et les couverts clinquant dans l'évier troublait. Le cuisinier jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de son nakama. Ce dernier gardait le regard fixé sur l'assiette qu'il était en train d'essuyer, jusqu'à ce que la pupille doré se dirige dans sa direction avec un air clairement interrogateur, peut-être même suspicieux qu'autre chose.

- Quoi ?

Sanji profita des quelques secondes qui lui permirent de détailler le visage tanné et cette unique œil. Il finit par renifler et reposa son regard sur l'eau mousseuse qui recouvrait le peu de vaisselle qu'il restait.

- Rien, je vérifiais que ton cerveau n'était pas mort en route.

Bien que peu étonné par les éternelles remarques du cuistot, Zoro ne jugea pas très intelligent de répondre à ce qui n'en demandait aucune. Il avait toujours apprécié ces moments de calme, même en présence de celui qui avait le don de pousser tous ses boutons en même temps pour qu'il explose et se mette à jurer comme un charretier, avant qu'il ne sorte ses katanas pour profiter d'un bon combat. Sanji n'avait jamais changé de comportement à son égard. Chacun de ses gestes cachait une attention particulière, il l'avait évidemment remarqué. Mais il n'avait jamais rien dit, c'était un peu trop embarrassant de devoir l'avouer. Alors il s'était tu et continuait de se taire. Ils finirent d'essuyer la vaisselle puis retournèrent en ville. Chopper et Usopp se permirent de les accompagner jusqu'au centre afin de pouvoir eux-mêmes acheter des fournitures, médicales pour l'un et de toutes sortes pour l'autre. Ils se séparèrent avec la promesse de se retrouver un peu plus tard sur le bateau, sans trop tarder malgré l'autorisation de Nami à prendre un repas sur terre. Les remarques de Robin les refroidirent pourtant assez pour que tous décident de revenir en sécurité.

A nouveau seul avec Zoro, Sanji se préoccupa immédiatement du reste de sa liste. Ils pénétrèrent dans un premier magasin et ressortirent avec ce qu'il fallait. Puis dans un second, et dans un troisième. A chaque nouvel objectif atteint, la tension montait et avant de pénétrer dans l'un des derniers magasins, l'épéiste dévia légèrement de son chemin. Sanji soupira et le rejoignit :

- Oi, va pas te perdre, surtout avec mes courses.

- Ils sont une dizaine, dénota le sabreur d'une voix basse.

- Autant ?

- Ça augmentait à chaque fois qu'on sortait d'un magasin.

- Merde, on ferait mieux de se grouiller alors.

L'épéiste hocha la tête avant de la tourner derrière lui, toujours autant aux aguets. La seconde suivante, il suivit le cuistot hors de la petite rue pour revenir dans la principale et terminer leurs affaires. Beaucoup plus sur les nerfs, Sanji ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, lui aussi, l'augmentation de la tension alors créée par ceux qui les suivaient depuis le début. Après le dernier magasin, les mains pleines de courses, le nombre de poursuivants avait au moins doublé. En se dirigeant vers le Sunny, la pression s'accentua encore au fur et à mesure que la ville s'effaçait et que les villageois se faisaient rares. Malgré ses mains prises, ou plutôt ses poignets, Sanji s'alluma encore une cigarette et l'épéiste roula ses épaules en arrière. L'instant suivant, l'assaut fut donné.

Les sacs de courses volèrent au loin pour être protégés des intoxications possibles à cause du sang et des bactéries, comme l'avait expliqué le cuisinier à chacun de ceux qui l'avait accompagné. Zoro tira les trois katanas de leurs fourreaux et Sanji mis les mains dans les poches. Vu le peu de notoriété de leurs attaquants, tout se ferait très vite. Non ? L'épéiste se débarrassa du haut de son manteau après l'avoir fait glissé de ses épaules pour qu'il tombe au bas de ses reins, uniquement retenu par la ceinture à sa taille. Dans un mouvement automatique, ils se collèrent dos à dos pour se protéger et pouvoir attaquer dans un complet 360 degrés. A chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient pour se battre avec l'adversaire, c'était pour mieux revenir vers l'autre et s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, qu'il n'était pas tombé. La présence rassurante des omoplates solides contre les siennes ne cessaient de remplir Sanji de cette confiance débordante. Le tissu du costume contre son dos nu déclenchait les mêmes réactions chez Zoro.

Dans leur ballet parfait d'aller-retours accordés, ils se défirent de leurs ennemis les uns après les autres. Ces derniers s'avéraient être plutôt une quarantaine que la vingtaine prévue. Ah, il était temps de charrier. Cela flottait dans l'air depuis un moment et, par-dessus le fatras de lames qui s'entrechoquaient et du combat, Sanji cria le premier :

- Monsieur ne sait plus compter ? Serait-ce vraiment devenu de l'algue à l'intérieur ?

- C'est parce que tu fais des courses comme une femme !

- C'est le meilleur compliment que j'ai jamais reçu de ta part !

- Tant mieux !

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le bruit avoisinant avait attiré certes plus de monde que prévu, mais également leurs nakamas qui s'empressaient de venir à leur secours. Déjà Usopp chargeait ses lancers de tabasco pour aveugler l'ennemi tandis que Chopper fonçait dans le tas en « Horn Point ». Cette distraction de bonne augure laissa le temps à un lâche de sortir son arc et de pointer ses flèches en direction du duo de monstres qui avait assommé la plupart des attaquants. De suite, Sanji fit un salto arrière pour les esquiver. Zoro pivota pour les couper et bloquer un des derniers debout. La victoire était leur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la pointe d'un couteau lui pénétrer dans le flanc et lui faire serrer les dents. C'était un des chasseurs que Sanji s'était contenté d'assommer. Le jugement fut sans appel, Zoro le décapita et la pression sur la lame diminua instantanément. Il retira le bout de métal suintant de sang et d'un autre liquide que l'épéiste ne saurait définir. Malgré le sang qui se mit à couler abondamment et la panique de Chopper qui hurlait le besoin d'un médecin, il rangea ses lames et marcha vers les sacs de denrées pour s'apprêter à les prendre. Il se fit frapper les mains par le cuisinier qui pointa son index vers lui :

- J'ai dit quoi à propos du sang ? Usopp, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Il se retourna vers le sniper qui s'était avancé et accepta volontiers d'aider, bien qu'il soit moins fort que Zoro. Heureusement, le nombre de courses n'était pas le même que celui du matin et ils purent tous prendre. Le chemin jusqu'au Sunny fut heureusement court, aucun des trois n'aurait supporter plus longtemps les cris paniqués de Chopper qui désirait s'arrêter afin de soigner Zoro. Du coup, dès qu'ils furent sur le pont du bateau, il tira l'épéiste jusqu'à l'infirmerie et s'occupa de sa blessure. Sanji le regarda partir, un air inquiet affiché sur le visage. Il avait clairement vu le coup des flèches, mais son salto pour l'éviter ne lui avait pas permis de revenir à temps pour protéger Zoro. Qu'est-ce qui avait cloché ? Oh et puis, de toutes manières, l'épéiste avait été quasiment coupé en deux par Mihawk lors de leur première rencontre cette blessure-ci n'était rien comparée aux précédentes. _Imbécile, c'est pas ça qui te tueras, n'est-ce pas ?_

**A suivre...**

* * *

**_Ceci, "lol", était censé être un oneshot rapide et une death fic. Comme je ne veux pas spoiler, je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que ce ne peut juste PAS être un oneshot vu l'étirement de l'idée XD J'avais écrit une dizaine de pages et je me suis dit que ça irait. Sauf que j'ai mon idée qui s'est modifiée entre temps et voilà le résultat, je vous propose un maudit multi-chapitres xD J'espère néanmoins que l'histoire vous plaît et que vous aimeriez lire la suite ! Postez une review, même courte, si vous la désirez :3_**

_**Je pense faire l'upload des chapitres le samedi :3 N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions ! Merci d'avoir lu !**_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Ca y est, le chapitre 2 est arrivé O/ Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**_

* * *

*2*

Cette nouvelle cicatrice sur le côté de sa taille ne semblait pas déranger l'épéiste plus que ça. Après tout, la gigantesque marque qui recouvrait son torse la transformait en une minable erreur qu'il avait faite en surveillant les arbres plutôt que le sol. Il avait rapidement repris ses entraînements malgré les avertissements de Chopper. En effet, lorsqu'il l'avait entraîné dans l'infirmerie pour nettoyer la blessure, ce dernier s'était rendu compte qu'un poison avait coagulé le sang et était pénétré dans la plaie. Il la soigna du mieux qu'il put, devant même faire une saignée rapide pour tenter de sortir le plus de liquide étranger possible. En effet, à peine cette incartade avec les chasseurs de têtes terminée, ils avaient levé les voiles et avait laissé le docteur dans l'impossibilité de chercher d'autres médicaments. Le maigre échantillon de poison fut conservé dans un tube à essai pour faire des expériences et voir s'il n'y avait plus de risques. Par après, il avait recousu la plaie et prescrit des médicaments généraux, ne sachant pas si de plus spécifiques pouvaient l'aider ou, au pire des cas, ralentir sa guérison.

Sanji ne vit pas son quotidien chamboulé par leur combat. Il s'était senti tremblant et inquiet jusqu'à ce que Zoro sorte de l'infirmerie pour demander à manger, son ton toujours aussi stoïque. Le cuisinier l'insulta avant de lui sortir un snack froid, déjà préparé et conservé à l'abri de Luffy. Et les jours continuèrent comme si de rien n'était. Nami s'était sentie frustrée par l'absence de trésor sur l'île et l'était d'autant plus en apprenant que la prochaine île se trouvait certainement à deux semaines de là. Voire trois vu que le vent leur était complètement défavorable. Fichue météo ! Elle passa ses nerfs sur Luffy pour le plus grand soulagement du reste de l'équipage. Rien de très remarquable ne venait altérer les journées. La seule chose que Sanji remarqua fut l'état un peu fatigué de l'épéiste. Rien d'anormal après avoir reçu une blessure qui aurait pu être mortelle, non ?

Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que les événements commencèrent à basculer. Il faisait un temps normal, ni trop frais, ni trop chaud. Néanmoins, les deux jeunes femmes durent troquer leurs maillots de bain contre des tenues un peu plus couverte afin d'éviter de tomber malade. Sanji, par contre, dû demander un ventilateur à Franky pour l'aider à aérer la cuisine. La hotte présentait quelques problèmes et ne pouvait pas être utilisée, des tuyaux de cola nécessitant des réparations. Il était justement en train de préparer le repas du midi lorsque la porte au fond de la cuisine s'ouvrit et que des légers bruits de sabots parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour vérifier, la petite présence se trouvait déjà à ses côtés. Il se plaça sur une chaise afin de surplomber le comptoir.

- Sanji ?

Le cuisinier leva les yeux pour croiser le regard anxieux du docteur, laissant son couteau un instant en l'air. Il changea d'aliment et reprit son découpage minutieux pour demander :

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- J'ai enfin fini d'étudier le poison qu'il y avait sur la lame qui a blessé Zoro.

Sanji laissa de nouveau son couteau en l'air, mais cette fois-ci il ne reprit pas son action. A la place, il le posa et releva son regard sur Chopper pour l'inviter à continuer sur sa lancée. Si ce dernier venait lui parler avant d'aller voir Luffy, c'était soit que cela avait un rapport avec sa présence sur les lieux du combat, soit avec sa cuisine. Le docteur ne tarda pas à l'éclaircir sur ce point en commençant par les explications basiques :

- Il s'agit d'un mélange de plantes toxiques qui poussent dans des milieux polaires, et qui ont pour but de directement aller dans le sang. Celui qui l'a crée avait pour unique but de tuer ceux qui étaient blessés par une lame enduite de ce dernier. Vu les composants, la mort est prévue pour être lente, refroidissant peu à peu le corps pour l'engourdir et progressivement atteindre les organes vitaux. Au bout d'un moment, le corps lâche et s'endort et je crois que l'agonie se passe pendant cette phase.

Chopper prit une grande inspiration alors que Sanji déglutit. Le docteur s'en était occupé, non ? Il lui avait fait une saignée, il l'avait de suite annoncé à l'équipage. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le renne hocha la tête et reprit la parole :

- Je lui ai fait une saignée pour éviter une propagation, mais je me doutais qu'il en resterait un peu. C'est pour ça que je lui ai donné des médicaments en attendant. Après je sais pas si Zoro les a vraiment pris...

- Cet imbécile est têtu mais je pense pas qu'il te contredirait là-dessus. J'crois que ça l'énerverait plus qu'autre chose de crever de façon aussi stupide.

- Hmmm, fit Chopper en hochant la tête.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- En fait, j'aurai besoin que tu ne serves que des plats chauds à Zoro. Je n'ai pas les plantes nécessaires pour le guérir et même s'il semble encore en bonne santé, j'ai remarqué qu'il continue d'être fatigué. Il faut que je demande à Nami si l'on peut dévier de notre route pour atteindre une île aux alentours, je préférerai faire un antidote le plus vite possible.

- Des plats chauds alors ? Reprit Sanji en acquiesçant.

- Pour éviter que son sang ne se refroidisse et n'affecte toutes ses fonctions vitales. Je ne l'ai pas arrêté dans ses entraînements parce que ça maintient sa température corporelle bien chaude. Cependant pour les nuits...

En voyant les lèvres du rennes trembloter, Sanji tendit la main pour tapoter le chapeau de Chopper et le rassurer.

- T'en fais pas, il est stupide mais il mourra pas comme ça.

Le renne hocha plusieurs fois la tête sous la main pâle puis le remercia avant de sortir. Et maintenant Sanji se retrouvait à faire des petits plats spéciaux, tous chauds, peu importe le temps, uniquement pour le bretteur. Il se retrouvait à la fois content et suspicieux. D'un côté, il allait pouvoir augmenter ses attentions envers lui en les faisant passer pour des ordres du doc', tandis que de l'autre il n'allait cesser de se demander si ce qu'il faisait était vraiment utile. Il espérait que Chopper expliquerait aux autres membres de l'équipage ce qu'il se passait. Après tout, il croyait dur comme fer aux mots qu'ils venaient de prononcer pour le rassurer. Pour _se_ rassurer. Cet andouille était passé par tellement d'épreuves et il allait tomber à cause d'un petit poison ? Les méthodes les plus lâches étaient malheureusement celles qui marchaient le plus souvent.

Il laissa sa planche en bois pour allumer sa cigarette et souffler un instant. Il l'avait vu tomber sous la lame de Mihawk au Baratie, et ce fut la première fois qu'il le pensa mort. Pourtant il ne le connaissait pas encore. Puis à Arlong Park, quand il s'était évanoui à cause de ses blessures. Puis quand il manqua de se transformer en statut de cire après avoir abandonné l'idée de se couper les pieds et de se délivrer. Au bord de la mort au royaume de sable d'Arabasta. Électrocuté à Skypiea. Enies Lobby. Kuma à Thriller Bark qui aurait dû prendre sa tête, le faire mourir pour la énième fois de son voyage après qu'il ait engorgé toutes les blessures de Luffy en plus des siennes. Et Shabondy. Sanji ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile qu'à Shabondy, dans l'impossibilité d'aider ses compagnons. Ni lui, ni plus personne dès qu'il fut touché par la main du Shichibukai. Il grimaça et passa une main dans sa mèche pour la peigner avant d'éteindre sa cigarette et de se remettre au boulot.

Il termina le repas « froid » destiné à l'équipage avant de faire la viande de Luffy et de préparer le repas spécial marimo. Les aliments sautaient joyeusement dans la poêle, reflétant l'humeur positive du cuisinier prêt à tout pour aider son équipage. Alors qu'il était sur le point de terminer, les pas de ses nakamas commencèrent à parvenir à ses oreilles alors que chacun s'installait à la table au centre de la salle, derrière le bar. Sans doute que Chopper avait annoncé l'heure du repas car d'ordinaire, Sanji s'occupait lui-même de les appeler pour éviter d'avoir Luffy dans les pattes. Pour autant, le timing s'avérait parfait aussi il s'avança vers ses deux ladies pour les servir en premières. Puis vint Luffy qui manqua de lui bouffer la main avec et les autres. Zoro fut dans les derniers à arriver, le visage un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

Il lui apporta son plat sous une cloche, ce qui attira de suite le regard de tous ses compagnons. Zoro leva son unique œil vers lui pour lui demander silencieusement ce qu'était ce bordel. Sanji retira la cloche qui laissa une fumée enivrante et délicieuse s'en dégager :

- Ordres du médecin. Gaffe, l'assiette est chaude.

Immédiatement, tous se tournèrent vers Chopper qui hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires de Sanji. Néanmoins, la suspicion laissa place à des rires étouffés car l'assiette de Zoro présentait 99% d'aliments verts entourant une viande bien saignante tout juste sortie de la poêle. Sans dire un mot, l'épéiste commença à manger et la sensation de chaleur papillonna gaiement sur son palais avant de se répandre doucement dans le reste de son corps. Bon sang il en avait eu besoin, et ce malgré le temps agréable au dehors. Il n'en pouvait plus de se sentir fatigué comme un petit vieux incapable de monter des escaliers sans se reposer au milieu. Son entraînement en avait légèrement pâti, rendant les sessions un peu plus difficiles.

Néanmoins, la sueur et la chaleur que dégageait son corps lors de l'exercice devenait une nécessité dans le décompte des sensations journalières à avoir. Depuis que l'autre salaud l'avait planté près du ventre, il s'était senti un peu dépassé par les événements. Les médicaments de Chopper n'aidaient pas, ni les nuits de sommeil qui s'avéraient plus désagréables que prévues, ni les repas froids de Sanji à cause de la dernière zone tropicale traversée. Il termina son plat lentement et attendit que les autres sortent de la cuisine. Le cuisinier s'arrêta pour se mettre devant la table et taper du pied, l'air exaspéré.

- Oi, marimo, tu comptes prendre encore combien de temps ?

L'homme leva la tête alors que la dernière bouchée était avalée. Il leva son assiette pour la lui donner, mais alors que Sanji commençait à la prendre, il la retint.

- T'aurais... T'aurais encore un truc chaud en stock, cook ?

- Uh ? Je peux te réchauffer du saké si tu veux... proposa-t-il, un peu étonné par la demande.

- Hmm, acquiesça alors Zoro.

- Aide-moi avec la vaisselle pendant que ça chauffe alors.

L'épéiste se leva pour prendre ce qu'il restait sur la table et suivit le cuisinier jusqu'à l'évier sans râler. Soit c'était la faute des médicaments, soit la faute de ce foutu poison. Dans les deux cas, Zoro se trouvait actuellement dans un état second qui lui évitait de bougonner. Ô joie. A peine eut-il mit une casserole de cuivre emplie de saké sur le feu, Sanji procéda au lavage des plats. Au bout de deux assiettes à peine, il frôla la main froide de l'épéiste et s'arrêta un instant. Merde, Chopper avait vraiment raison sur son état. Il réitéra le geste avec les assiettes suivantes alors que Zoro lui lançait un regard interrogateur sur la situation. Pourtant, il n'osa pas râler car la maigre chaleur qu'il pouvait recevoir semblait le soulager. Une fois tout fini, le marimo alla se poser sur une chaise du comptoir et laissa Sanji lui servir une coupe fumante d'alcool chaud. Il la garda longtemps entre les doigts avant de l'avaler cul sec. Une cigarette entre ses lèvres, Sanji resta bras croisés en attendant que le marimo soit satisfait. Déjà ses joues prirent une meilleure couleur et il sembla se sentir mieux.

- Hey... commença-t-il pour attirer son attention.

- Hmm ? Répondit Zoro, les lèvres au bord de la coupe chaude.

- Si jamais tu as besoin d'autres trucs chauds, demande.

- T'es malade cook ?

- Nan imbécile, toi tu l'es ! Chopper m'a demandé de t'en filer mais si jamais t'en as besoin en dehors des repas, demande !

- C'est rien, Chopper a encore exagéré.

- T'es aussi froid qu'un iceberg.

- J't'emmerde.

- J'espère que tu fondras.

- Auto-crames avec ta jambe du diable.

Ils continuèrent à s'insulter pendant de longues minutes, satisfaits l'un et l'autre de voir que tout semblait effectivement bien aller. Ils allèrent se coucher tranquillement et les jours continuèrent sur le même schéma que les précédents. Le climat redevint plus agréable, l'épéiste reprit son entraînement et ses siestes en plein soleil. Sanji continua de cuisiner chaud uniquement pour lui et tout allait en s'améliorant. _Marimo, tiens-le coup. Je sais que tu t'en remettras._

* * *

_**Et voilà, j'arrête ici pour ce chapitre ~ Enfin, j'ai quand même demandé l'avis d'Elowlie parce que j'avais peur que ça fasse trop court xD Apparemment non. Enfin voilà, je n'ai bien sûr pas foutu Zoro au pieu dès les premiers jours :p**_  
_**Et, Akano-san, j'espère que tu remarqueras le dialogue beaucoup plus présent. Je m'excuse pour mes pavés *s'incline profondément***_  
_**On se retrouve samedi prochain ! Arriverez-vous à deviner ce qu'il va se passer ? See ya ! **_


	3. Chapitre 3

_**J'arrive pas à croire que j'arrive à tenir mes délais xD Il faut que je bosse absolument les chapitres suivants pour ne pas faillir prochainement ! Bon allez, je vous laisse, on se retrouve en bas XD**_

* * *

*3*

Néanmoins, sept jours après le début de ses « soins », Zoro ne se leva pas.

Le petit-déjeuner était un repas qu'il ratait assez souvent pour s'entraîner. Il ne fit aucun des deux. Lorsqu'il rata également le déjeuner, l'équipage commença à s'inquiéter, d'autant plus qu'Usopp vint leur annoncer que l'épéiste stagnait dans son hamac. Il l'avait envoyé balader en prétextant qu'il n'avait pas faim. Balivernes. Même lorsque Zoro n'avait pas faim, il venait au moins boire, au plus grand dam de Sanji qui n'osait plus tenir un décompte de ses réserves d'alcool. Chopper fonça dans le dortoir avec son petit sac médical, suivi de près par le reste du groupe. Au moins, cette pièce permettait à tous le monde d'entrer, contrairement à l'infirmerie.

Ils trouvèrent le renne à côté du hamac de Zoro, stéthoscope et autres accessoires en action. Le bretteur était à demi-assis, sourcils froncés sur une peau de nouveau blanche, ses bras tâchant de l'aider à se maintenir dans sa position. La cicatrice, qui aurait déjà dû être fermée un minimum, suintait un sang épais et lourd sur un hématome qui recouvrait une grande partie de son flanc.

- Chopper, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Luffy s'était approché du hamac pour s'accroupir et essayer d'avoir une explication. Zoro évitait de toutes manières tous les regards, trop concentré sur sa respiration. Chopper s'occupait de la plaie, les lèvres tremblotantes et ses yeux déjà humides. Quant il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix se fit incertaine et était accélérée par une panique qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher :

- Le poison a circulé dans le sang et commence à atteindre la région centrale.

- Je croyais qu'il allait mieux.

- Les médicaments et les plats de Sanji ont aidé à ralentir le processus. Maintenant, il va falloir faire encore plus attention ou.. ou...

Les reniflements et les larmes angoissées prirent le pas sur la conversation. Chacun put compléter la phrase avec la pire éventualité qui soit. Ou Zoro n'allait ne plus se relever. Ou Zoro n'allait plus pouvoir bouger. _Ou Zoro allait mourir._ Cette dernière pensée resta dans la plupart des esprits, obtenant respirations choquées et mains sur le visage en réponse. L'unique concerné leva une main faiblarde vers le chapeau bleu et rose pour y exercer quelques pressions amicales. Lorsque le renne leva les yeux, il croisa le regard fatigué mais également un rare sourire sur le visage de l'épéiste.

- Ça va passer Chopper, t'en fais pas.

- Je vais te soigner Zoro ! Répondit-il en reniflant bruyamment. Il faut qu'on atteigne la prochaine île rapidement.

- Il faut que j'aille retravailler mes cartes pour ça, je vais faire mon possible.

La voix de Nami avait percé par-dessus les reniflements de Chopper et les divers murmures. Luffy se tourna vers elle pour lui faire un grand sourire et la remercier, ce qui la fit immédiatement rougir. Elle demanda à Robin si elle pouvait lui emprunter certains livres de géographie, et après son accord évident se dirigea vers la sortie. D'après ses premières prédictions, la prochaine île indiquée par le log-pose était à une semaine de là minimum, le vent étant toujours imperturbable. Mais si ils déviaient ne serait-ce qu'un peu de leur trajectoire, ils pourraient atterrir sur une autre île plus aisément. Punk Hazard avait été l'exception qui confirmait la règle dès leur entrée dans le Nouveau Monde. Et ces mers étaient tellement imprévisibles qu'elles pourraient bien les aider pour une fois !

Zoro fut ramené à l'infirmerie pour de nouveaux tests et surtout la mise en place d'une première intraveineuse, afin de l'aider à récupérer des forces. Cette fois-ci, seuls Luffy et Sanji restèrent à l'intérieur. Le premier car il était le capitaine et n'avait pas besoin d'excuses, sachant rester sérieux quand la situation le demandait le second pour apporter un nouveau plat chaud pour l'épéiste et quelques encas pour tenir Luffy tranquille. La pièce étant plus petite, la chaleur s'y faisait plus présente, rendant des forces à Zoro qui recommençait à contester les tests et à demander de reprendre ses entraînements. Il se heurta à un sérieux refus, se retrouvant avec de nouveaux médicaments et sommeil obligatoire sous des couvertures réservées pour les zones hivernales telles qu'à Drum. Finalement, rien de nouveau en sortit et tous, hormis Zoro, se retrouvèrent hors de l'infirmerie pour le laisser. Quelques secondes plus tard, des ronflements se faisaient déjà entendre.

Sanji reprit sa place dans la cuisine tandis qu'en arrière-fond, Chopper ré-expliquait le problème. Ce ne fut qu'au dîner que Nami voulut bien faire une nouvelle apparition, avec des nouvelles apparemment peu réjouissantes. Elle sourit à peine à Sanji lorsqu'il lui servit un délicieux plat en tournoyant. Elle attendit qu'il s'assoit pour commencer, ses doigts serrés autour de sa fourchette.

- J'ai refais nos plans de voyage et j'ai étudié le peu de cartes qu'on a du Nouveau Monde. Il y a une île à proximité, mais je ne sais pas si cela sera suffisant...

- Suffisant pour ? Demanda Usopp.

- La prochaine est à une semaine d'ici environ...

- C'est trop long !

Chopper s'était levé sur son siège, les yeux plutôt mouillés de colère et de frustration. Il fixa Nami alors que les autres tentaient de suivre la conversation.

- Il faut qu'on débarque rapidement, même sur une île vide, je sais les plantes qu'il me faut !

- Mais Chopper, si les plantes n'y sont p...

- Elles sont communes, je sais qu'elles y seront !

- Chopper... Je suis désolée, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne te garantis rien.

La navigatrice se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas pouvoir aider plus. Elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette et aussi appétissante qu'elle était, elle n'avait plus très faim. Tous se sentaient désemparés face à la nouvelle. Zoro était l'un de leur meilleur membre, le plus résistant. Si l'un d'entre eux s'était pris ce coup à sa place, il aurait plus vite succombé même avec le processus ralenti grâce aux compétences de leur médecin. Les jours étaient maintenant comptés et chaque brise serait essentielle pour atteindre la prochaine île et l'aider à survivre, son état allant empirer de jour en jour. Ils reprirent leur repas silencieusement avant que Chopper ne l'interrompe de nouveau.

- Il faudra continuer de surveiller sa température régulièrement.

- On peut se relayer, déclara alors Sanji qui n'avait pipé mot depuis la découverte de l'épéiste dans le dortoir.

- Il faudra continuer de lui apporter des plats chauds.

Le cuisinier hocha la tête pour souligner l'évidence de la remarque. Si l'épéiste ne bougeait plus de l'infirmerie, il allait certainement être celui qui allait s'occuper le plus de ce dernier. Cela ne le dérangeait pas et s'il pouvait le soutenir comme il pouvait, il préférait autant ne pas assister à la totale déchéance du bretteur. Cependant, une fois la cuisine débarrassée de ses occupants et la table de sa vaisselle, il se rendit à l'infirmerie.

Sous sa montagne de couvertures qui se levait et s'abaissait, l'épéiste dormait comme un loir. Néanmoins, dès que la porte se referma derrière Sanji, il ouvrit son unique œil pour le regarder et prendre un air de dépit.

- Cache ta joie, lui annonça le cuistot en tirant la chaise avec sa jambe.

- C'est à grailler ?

- Oui, _c'est à manger_.

Zoro se releva pour s'asseoir et prendre l'assiette devant lui. Alors qu'il mangeait, Sanji s'alluma une cigarette pour l'observer. Le teint de sa peau continuait d'osciller entre le pâle et le bronzé, ne pouvant donner une idée de son véritable état de santé. Il finit par le renseigner sur ce que leur avait annoncé Nami à table, la nouvelle panique de Chopper et le fait qu'il était chiant d'être le seul à devoir manger des plats chauds et spéciaux parce qu'il n'était pas capable de faire gaffe en combat. L'épéiste se concentra essentiellement sur son repas, haussant les épaules ou reniflant de dédain, la bouche trop pleine pour répondre. Il termina le tout par un long soupir satisfait avant de rendre l'assiette à Sanji. En la prenant, celui-ci rencontra les doigts froids et sentit un frisson remonter dans son dos.

- Quoi ? Demanda Zoro en remarquant l'arrêt du mouvement.

- T'es gelé.

- J't'ai dit : c'est toi qu'est brûlant.

- C'est pas moi qui me suis fait planté.

- T'avais qu'à le tuer, je me serais pas fait planté.

L'horrible vérité frappa Sanji comme un couteau en plein cœur. Comme s'il avait eut besoin de se sentir coupable par-dessus tout. Il n'avait jamais vraiment songé au fait que cela avait pu être sa faute. Son regard descendit sur le sol alors que les mots cinglants perdaient subitement de leur utilité. Mais il se reporta sur l'assiette lorsque la main fraîche de l'épéiste se plaça sur la sienne, puis croisa son regard lorsque son pouce frottant délicatement son poignet.

- Shit-cook. C'était la faute de ces lâches, annonça la voix grave de Zoro.

- Mais- !

- Si ç'avait pas été moi, ç'aurait été toi et c'était pas mieux.

Alors que Sanji s'apprêta à protester de nouveau, l'épéiste le frappa sur le front à l'aide de son index avant de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. Le cuisinier étouffa un juron avant de frotter le haut du visage de sa main libre, puis de l'utiliser pour déposer l'assiette à terre. Il entoura la main déjà un peu moins froide des siennes et la garda un long moment ainsi, sans rien dire. La sensation de bien-être se propagea peu à peu chez l'un et l'autre alors que Zoro se recouchait pour en profiter et tâcher de s'endormir encore une fois. Un bras derrière la tête, il ferma les yeux.

- Shit-cook, répéta-t-il.

- Baka marimo, murmura Sanji en réponse.

Les ronflements prirent le relais alors que la main entre les siennes se détendait. Maintenant que la culpabilité faisait partie des sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui pour le bretteur, il décida qu'il allait définitivement être celui qui garderait un œil sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur la prochaine île. _Baka, ne meurs pas. Je ne t'ai pas encore dit que..._

**A suivre...**

* * *

_**HAHAHAHA, VOUS L'AIMEZ C'TE DERNIERE PHRASE HEIN ! *se met derrière une table pour éviter les cailloux et les tomates* Plus sérieusement, l'état de Zoro est donc un peu aggravé à cause de ce poison de merde et à cause de son caractère, maintenant le pauvre Sanji se sent coupable. Vivement les chapitres suivants, non :p ? Et oui, celui-ci est un peu plus court ^^"  
**_

_**Je vais en profiter pour faire quelque chose que j'ai oublié au chapitre 2 : remercie les anonymes. Je regrette juste de pas pouvoir vous répondre via MP~  
D'abord D0wn : Merci mais je... ne cherche absolument pas à imiter les bouquins de français XD J'ai peut-être une influence parce que je suis en littérature (bcp de passé simple, certaines descriptions,...). Je ne peux pas spoiler la suite, ça risque de tout gâcher ^^**_

_**Merci Amy pour tes deux commentaires, c'est adorable ! Je suis contente de voir que tu as suivi les deux premiers, j'espère que tu verras celui-ci et que ça continue de te plaire =) **_

_**Portgas D. Aiko : Merci pour ton commentaire, ravie que ça te plaise !**_

_**A samedi prochain !**_


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Et voici le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il valait la peine d'attendre Ça monte encore d'un cran dans la relation, on approche des moments fatidiiiiques ! Merci à Elowlie pour la bêta-lecture x3  
A vous maintenant !**_

* * *

*4*

Comme prévu, Sanji se mit d'accord avec Chopper pour être celui qui serait le plus au chevet du marimo. Arguments mis en avant ? Les repas, évidemment sa capacité à tenir tête au marimo et à lui faire prendre ses médicaments les tours de ses ladies lui revenaient obligatoirement sa récente culpabilité quant à ce qui était arrivé et qui ne cesserait de le ronger. Chopper avait été quelques peu surpris de voir que Sanji s'était senti coupable seulement maintenant, avant de deviner que Zoro avait dû dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Nami et Robin ne purent rien faire pour garder leur tour, le cuisinier refusa longtemps et poliment jusqu'à ce qu'elles abandonnent. Nami semblait pourtant soulagée de rester à l'écart. Maladie et mort n'étaient pas un cocktail qui lui plaisait, d'autant plus qu'elle devait se concentrer sur la météo afin de les amener à bon port le plus rapidement possible. Franky et Usopp devaient s'occuper de suivre ses directives et Brook, en tant que squelette, n'était peut-être pas celui qui pouvait apporter de la chaleur dans une pièce. A la place, il jouait continuellement du violon et des rythmes joyeux pour remonter le moral de son équipage.

Sanji porta le premier repas de cette nouvelle journée dans l'infirmerie. Il y trouva Luffy qui avait quitté la table plus tôt pour aller discuter avec l'épéiste. Les deux étaient en train de rire sur une idiotie de Luffy. Il laissa le plat et décida de revenir plus tard pour récupérer l'assiette. En allant fumer sur le pont, il se demanda comment la semaine allait se passer. Il espérait presque voir une île à l'horizon pour pouvoir régler le problème plus rapidement.

Dépité, il garda la cigarette entre ses lèvres alors que la cendre mangeait déjà la moitié du bâton. Celle-ci tomba sur l'herbe lorsqu'il posa la tête sur ses bras. N'ayant plus rien à faire jusqu'au déjeuner, il termina la cigarette pour en allumer une autre. Puis une troisième. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrêté par le manque de temps et qu'il doive aller en cuisine pour faire son travail. Ce fut comme s'il était en pilote automatique. Cuisiner, servir, débarrasser la table, apporter le repas à Zoro et ramener son assiette. Attendre. Recommencer.

Cependant, après le dîner, alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce où se reposait l'épéiste, ce dernier lui demanda d'attendre. Sanji haussa le seul sourcil visible sur son visage puis alla s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise pour le regarder manger, l'assiette chaude au plus près de son corps. Malgré la température quasiment brûlante de cette dernière, ce fut comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Ses gestes étaient plus maladroits et imprécis que la veille. Quand il tendit l'assiette vide, Sanji en profita pour glisser de nouveau ses doigts contre ceux de Zoro. Toujours aussi froids. Le peu de chaleur qu'ils avaient absorbé en tenant l'assiette était déjà parti alimenter la région centrale. Il posa plus volontairement l'assiette au sol pour prendre sa main de nouveau entre les siennes. Contre toute attente, Zoro en serra une comme s'il désirait pomper toute l'énergie qui se dégageait du cuisinier.

- Je t'ai vu plus combatif... nargua Sanji.

- Ta gueule, c'est cette saloperie qui me gonfle.

- Tu as essayé de reprendre tes entraînements ?

- Je- !

Zoro s'était relevé pour lui faire face avant d'abandonner et de se laisser tomber dans le pieu, en plein désarroi. Il glissa sa main libre et froide contre son visage en tiquant légèrement face à la sensation désagréable. Sanji s'étonna une seconde fois de voir l'épéiste aussi « amical » envers lui. Il reprit, le poing sur le front et les yeux fermés.

- Je peux même plus me lever sans me tenir à quelque chose.

- Uh ? T'es sérieux là ?

- Ouais j'suis sérieux. J'suis un grand-père estropié.

Malgré la difficulté de la situation, il laissa un sourire se tirer sur son visage marqué alors que Sanji riait de la blague, les mains levées en signe de retraite.

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit.

- Ah ouais ? Et t'aurais dit quoi ?

- Que ta mousse s'est décomposée plus vite que prévu, répondit Sanji à coeur joie.

- Oi !

- D'après ce que je vois, elle est toujours en forme, le cerveau n'est pas devenu un glaçon...

- Même s'il était déjà vide et transparent, blablabla...

- Wow... Si tu commences à lire dans mon esprit, là j'vais flipper.

- J'commence à te connaître cook.

- Logique marimo.

Zoro ouvrit son œil pour croiser celui de Sanji. Durant toute leur conversation, aucun des deux n'avait lâché la main de l'autre, et tous deux étaient restés silencieux, comme un accord consensuel datant d'il y a longtemps. Zoro ramena sa main sous les couvertures chaudes, embarquant celles de Sanji avec. Sans rien dire de plus, il se laissa tomber dans le sommeil. Cette fois-ci, le cuisinier ne le lâcha pas pour sortir.

* * *

Le second jour, une tension plus palpable se ressentait parmi les pirates du Sunny-Go. Nami annonça pourtant que leur destination était fixée et que le vent avait enfin tourné. Pourtant, il restait encore cinq voire six jours de voyage avant d'atteindre l'île. Chopper baissa les yeux malgré l'engouement et l'espoir qui remuaient la table. L'état de Zoro continuait de se dégrader et même s'il avait vivement félicité Sanji pour son idée, à propos de lui tenir la main, il ne savait pas si cela allait suffire. Il essuya son nez bleu et ses joues alors que le cuisinier lui tapotait le chapeau pour l'encourager à garder le moral. Il le laissa apporter le plat de Zoro et prendre l'après-midi. Ce soir, Luffy était censé le surveiller. Mais lorsque le soir en question arriva et que Sanji s'apprêta à donner le repas à son capitaine pour qu'il l'apporte (accompagné d'un second pour éviter qu'il mange celui réservé), Luffy croisa les bras et bouda.

- Chopper veut pas que j'y aille, je garde Zoro trop longtemps éveillé.

- Tu parles trop et tu sautes partout, m'étonnes pas.

- Ehhhh ! Mais je voulais lui parler du gros poisson qu'on a attrapé avec Usopp et que tu as cuisiné!

- C'est ce que je dis, tu parles trop. Prends les après-midi comme Chopper.

- Il fait des siestes l'aprèm...

- Et la nuit il dort.

- Yosh ! Je prends demain après-midi !

Sanji haussa les épaules et lui donna l'encas qu'il avait prévu pour son capitaine alors que ce dernier fuyait vers le pont afin d'embêter Usopp. Une fois la voie libre, il sortit quelques sucreries pour Chopper et les lui donna lorsque ce dernier sortit de l'infirmerie, le visage toujours aussi tourmenté. Les bonbons lui rendirent l'once d'un sourire alors qu'il filait à son tour prendre l'air. La minute suivante, Sanji fut à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il remarqua d'abord l'ajout d'une couverture supplémentaire, ce qui donnait l'impression de voir la tête de Zoro sortir du côté d'une tarte, notamment parce que les couvertures étaient jaunes canaris et brunes. _Quiche aux épinards ?_

- Ça y est, t'as pris racine ?

- Hmmmm...

Doucement mais sûrement, l'épéiste sortit de sous son cocon et tendit les bras pour récupérer l'assiette sans répondre. Il leva à peine ses yeux vers Sanji, le laissant choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Jamais Zoro ne s'était montré aussi faible et surtout jamais aux yeux des autres. Il prit l'assiette sur ses bras pour laisser la chaleur les pénétrer, humant doucement l'odeur de la nourriture qui s'en échappait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il prit la fourchette et commença à manger. En regardant le lit, Sanji put apercevoir l'apparition de bouillottes depuis la veille. Et dire que dehors il faisait assez bon pour être en tee-shirt, et voilà que le marimo se retrouvait comme un ours en hibernation en pleine période polaire. Il ne fit aucune remarque dessus et se contenta de fumer sa cigarette, bien content que Chopper ne soit pas dans le coin. Bien que cela ne fasse que deux fois, lorsque Zoro eut fini son assiette, il s'en débarrassa pour prendre sa main toujours aussi froide. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant que Sanji ne brise de nouveau le silence :

- T'as froid comment aujourd'hui ?

- Les bras, les jambes. Chopper a dit que c'était normal pour les extrémités.

- Et la blessure ?

- … Ça a encore saigné. Nami a apparemment dit qu'on arriverait bientôt sur une île ?

- Encore une semaine si tout va bien, confirma Sanji en resserrant sa main libre. T'arrives au moins à dormir avec Luffy ou Usopp ?

- Luffy bouge tellement qu'il réchauffe la pièce. Usopp parle beaucoup, ça passe le temps. Ça compense les couvertures au moins.

- Et mes plats ?

- Quels plats ?

- …

Un rire léger emplit la pièce alors que Zoro se moquait délibérément de la moue boudeuse du cuisinier. Jamais il ne lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait de ses plats et même au bord de la mort, il ne semblait pas vouloir l'avouer. A la place, il continua de serrer la main chaude en riant alors que Sanji permettait à ses épaules de se décontracter et à ses lèvres de s'étirer autour de sa cigarette. Lorsqu'il sentit sa main se faire tirer vers le lit, il releva les yeux pour rencontrer la pupille dorée et fatiguée de Zoro. Il détourna son visage pâle vers le mur opposé sans rien dire alors que la main était remontée sur son poignet, grappillant toujours plus de chaleur.

- Quoi ? Demanda Sanji.

- Fais froid.

- Tu veux une autre couverture ?

- Ça marche pas.

- T'insinues quoi alors ?

- Ta gueule, t'as compris.

En voyant que Sanji gardait un air interrogatif timide et ne bougeait toujours pas, il rabattit subitement les couvertures pour se découvrir et le tirer vers lui. Le cuisinier trébucha avant de se retrouver le bras autour d'une taille solide, le ventre collé contre le dos de l'épéiste et la tête comme seul vestige qui subsistait en dehors de la colline de couettes. Il tourna la tête pour regarder sa cigarette qui s'éteignait progressivement, de moins en moins fumante. Chopper allait le tuer. Ce dernier frissonna plusieurs fois à chaque point de contact entre eux, notamment lorsque leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. L'épéiste porta la pâle mais chaude main jusqu'à ses lèvres, embrassant légèrement les phalanges. Il voulut protester mais Zoro le tira un peu plus pour le faire taire. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, la sensation de froid se calma et il bougea pour se replacer. S'il appréciait l'attention, dormir avec ses chaussures et sa veste n'était pas une très bonne idée. Il tenta de retirer ces dernières sans utiliser ses mains, les faisant tomber une à une sur le sol.

- Arrête de bouger cook.

- C'est pas la position la plus confortable pour dormir.

- Un radiateur ça parle pas.

- Oi !

- Pscht.

Sanji ouvrit la bouche pour s'indigner, mais un nouveau baiser sur ses doigts l'empêcha de trouver une réplique cinglante. Il finit par soupirer et plia son bras libre sous la tête pour observer la naissance de la nuque, d'où partaient de petits cheveux fins et vert clair que Sanji n'avait jamais remarqué. Il approcha sa tête pour poser ses lèvres pour sentir la colonne sous celle-ci, avant de s'y fourrer complètement.

Son costume allait certainement en pâtir vu leurs positions, mais en même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se reposer. Entre l'inquiétude qui l'avait rongé et les repas à faire, il avait perdu de nombreuses heures de sommeil. Bientôt, il entendit les habituels ronflements bien qu'ils soient plus étouffés que d'ordinaire. Sanji se sentit rassurer alors que son corps reprenait une température normale. Il ferma finalement les yeux et s'endormit à son tour.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**C'est fini pour ce chapitre 4. J'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long que le troisième chapitre, notamment en rassemblant des jours, mais d'après ce que je vois ça a pas réussi xD Je tourne autour de 2000 mots par chapitre en tout cas et je pense m'arrêter vers la douzaine de chap'. J'ai aussi accentué le dialogue. Zoro nous fait des petits caprices et j'ai l'impression que Sanji devient une mère-poule xD**_

_**Merci en tout cas si vous continuez de suivre et de vouloir suivre, je me rends compte que plus ça avance, plus je me sens peu sûre de ce que je fais, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ^^"**_

_**Je me sens très flattée par vous dans vos commentaires, un grand merci ! Aiko, je te conseille de m'envoyer un MP ou de me contacter sur mon site (adresse sur le profil) car FF ne supporte pas les adresses =)**_  
_**Maintenant, je vais m'occuper d'autres écrits XD**_

_**Much love to all x3 A samedi prochain !**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Chapter 5 on your way o/ Le drop pour la course finale n'est pas ici, mais patieeeence et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

*5*

Lorsque Chopper s'était réveillé le matin du troisième jour, il ne s'était pas tellement étonné de voir que Sanji n'était pas dans son hamac. Il refusait pertinemment de donner son tour de surveillance, surtout les deux dernières nuits. Premier levé, il se dirigea doucement vers la cuisine et la première surprise tomba : le petit-déjeuner n'était pas prêt. Il fut soudainement réveillé et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. De suite, ses pattes le portèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie et la seconde surprise de la matinée lui fit front : Sanji dormait actuellement avec Zoro. Son petit nez bleu tiqua en sentant l'odeur de tabac et il remarqua la cigarette éteinte au sol. Pour autant, l'odeur n'était pas très forte, le cuisinier n'avait pas dû avoir le temps d'en prendre plus d'une. Il se dirigea vers la chaise pour la pousser et se placer dessus.

- Uh, Sanji ?

Le cuisinier était passé sur le dos, visage tourné vers le mur opposé. Pendant la nuit, Zoro s'était enfoui sous l'amas de couverture pour entremêler leurs jambes et serrer le torse du cuisiner afin de récupérer un maximum de chaleur, sa tête reposant sur le haut de son torse, à peine à la sortie du « terrier » construit. En entendant son nom, Sanji commença à s'éveiller, les paupières lourdes d'un sommeil longtemps attendu et tourna sa tête vers la porte. En voyant le renne debout sur la chaise et qui faisait directement face à son propre visage, il écarquilla les yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un cri silencieux horrifié avant de s'emmêler dans son vocabulaire.

- C'est pas- Je- Zoro- Moi- Rien- !

- Calme-toi Sanji, calme-toi, fit le docteur en accompagnant ses mots d'un signe de patte. Tu as pu dormir ?

La question était si éloignée de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé que le cuisinier ne put qu'hocher calmement la tête en réponse. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil sur l'épéiste qui continuait de dormir contre lui, sa main gauche contre le dos à nouveau chaud. Chopper avait sorti quelques instruments pour faire des tests sur l'épéiste endormi, profitant de ce statut pour éviter les grognements non-consentants de l'homme aux cheveux verts. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se remit convenablement sur la chaise.

- Je suis content que tu ais enfin récupéré, tu avais l'air vraiment fatigué. Et Zoro a une meilleure température, tu as eu une très bonne idée.

- C'est pas vraiment mon... Attends, tu viens de dire qu'il avait une meilleure température ?

- Hm ! Regarde, elle est remontée !

Il lui montra un petit thermomètre qui lui montrait une température un peu plus basse que la moyenne mais bien plus haute que les précédentes du moins vivable pour un humain normal. Sanji regarda l'appareil puis le plafond, les yeux écarquillés : il venait de contribuer à sa guérison sans le faire exprès. La marmotte verte commença à se réveiller et frotta son visage contre le bas du torse de Sanji, au niveau du nombril, avant de s'étirer et d'y poser la tête pour le regarder. Du dessous des couvertures, un unique œil doré, fatigué mais satisfait le fixait, donnant une sensation bizarre au cuistot.

Depuis le dessous des couvertures, voir cet unique œil doré et fatigué, mais apparemment satisfait, le regarder, donnait une sensation bizarre au cuistot. Des papillons volaient dans son estomac et sa gorge se resserra subitement. Sanji avait l'impression d'avoir réussi à apprivoiser un tigre qui ne faisait que griffer jusqu'à ce jour, et qui maintenant était doux comme un agneau. Il s'apprêta à penser qu'il était mignon quand Zoro ouvrit la bouche.

- J'ai faim.

Sanji le regarda d'un œil blasé, l'air de dire « sérieux !? », avant de soupirer et de le dégager de son torse. La tâche fut plus difficile que prévu mais lorsque l'épéiste aperçut Chopper, il se laissa faire plus aisément. Le flagrant délit, ce n'était pas leur truc du tout, même si Zoro semblait moins y faire attention que Sanji. Ce dernier jura en voyant l'état de son costume, désormais complètement froissé et n'osa même pas regarder la tête qu'il devait avoir dans un miroir. Sans jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, il sortit de la pièce afin d'aller se changer, se rendre plus convenable aux yeux de ses ladies et nourrir le trou noir que constituait l'estomac de Luffy.

Une fois la porte claquée, Zoro rampa en dehors de la couverture pour lâcher un sifflement quant à la froideur du reste de la pièce. Il se mit sur les coudes afin de frotter son visage endormi et passer ses mains dans ses cheveux remplis d'épis.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Commença Chopper en le voyant de meilleure humeur.

- Pff... Ouais, je sens mes jambes et mes bras aujourd'hui.

- C'est très bon signe ! La chaleur du corps est vraiment la plus efficace dans ces situations.

- Si tu le dis.

- Bah c'est mon thermomètre qui le dit, répondit le renne en montrant les chiffres éloquents.

- Combien de jours encore ?

- Quatre ou cinq.

L'épéiste soupira et secoua la tête, mais Chopper avait eut un regain d'espoir en voyant cette amélioration.

- Tu devrais continuer d'avoir quelqu'un avec toi pour dormir. Peut-être qu'Usopp ne sera pas d'accord mais ce sera bon pour Luffy ou moi. Ou Sanji, ajouta-t-il de justesse.

- Le cook pour la nuit, au moins il est calme, pointa ironiquement Zoro entre les doigts qui tapotaient sur sa bouche, son menton en coupe dans sa paume gauche. Enfin, si jamais il veut bien accepter de dormir encore une fois...

..._Ou plus_, ajouta son esprit avec une idée déviant de l'originale. Oui, Zoro avait remarqué les petites attentions, mais également les regards jetés en biais pendant les repas, la sensation brûlante de ses yeux bleus dans son dos lorsqu'il s'entraînait et les encas planqués, comme le saké lors de ses surveillances nocturnes, ou les onigiris dans la vigie pour ses entraînements. Il avait aussi vu le regard intéressé de Robin qui était plusieurs fois passé de l'un à l'autre lorsqu'ils s'engueulaient, un sourire plein de sous-entendus joliment dessiné sur son visage. Un peu comme lorsqu'elle souriait à Franky quand il lui présentait quelque chose.

Il avait déjà sa vengeance si jamais elle ouvrait la bouche. Car Zoro était calme, très silencieux. Il grognait, il parlait peu. Mais il _observait_ beaucoup, beaucoup plus que la moyenne. C'était cette qualité qui lui avait permis de battre un grand nombre de pirates quand il était chasseur, puis quand il était devenu pirate lui-même. Chopper tilta légèrement sa tête en voyant le sourire en coin de l'épéiste avant de se faire tapoter la tête gentiment.

- T'en fais pas, je m'en remets à tes soins et à cet idiot de sourcil vrillé.

- Baka, me faire des compliments t'aidera pas ! se pâma Chopper, visiblement très flatté.

- Comme ça va mieux, j'vais venir prendre le p'tit déj' avec vous.

- T'es sûr Zoro ?

- Ouais. On demandera à Nami le temps pour voir.

- D'accord mais pas d'entraînements !

Zoro lui fit un sourire assez convaincant pour que le renne accepte. Ce dernier hocha la tête plusieurs fois et lui chercha un sweat-shirt chaud, afin qu'il ne perde pas le peu de chaleur acquise pendant la nuit. Ainsi accoutré, il se leva et remarqua moins de difficultés à s'exécuter par rapport à son dernier essai, quand bien même quelques-uns de ses mouvements restaient saccadés. Ils se rendirent ensemble dans la cuisine où ses autres nakamas l'accueillirent avec de grands sourires soulagés. Zoro allait bien, l'équilibre des forces sur le bateau était restauré. Nami s'étonna de le voir si chaudement habillé alors que le temps était de nouveau propice aux bains de soleil et à la baignade. Ce fut tout ce dont il eut besoin de savoir pour avoir l'accord de Chopper pour sortir un peu. Sanji en avait profité pour se moquer de lui.

« Un peu comme une plante qui a besoin du soleil »

Tous rirent de la pique, ravis de le voir à table bien que son teint restait encore un peu pâle. Sanji prépara plus de nourriture que d'ordinaire pour fêter l'occasion, dansant littéralement derrière ses fourneaux. C'était lui qui avait permis cette avancée spectaculaire. _C'était lui ~ _.

Après les festivités autour d'un petit déjeuner copieux, Zoro alla profiter de l'air chaud au dehors et se lancer dans quelques pompes intensives dès que Chopper tourna le dos. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais autant aimé avoir chaud de toute sa vie ! Chopper dû intervenir au milieu de l'après-midi pour l'engueuler et lui donner des patchs afin qu'il évite de surchauffer ses muscles, tandis que pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, Sanji lui amenait un snack frais. La cigarette au milieu de son énorme sourire menaça de tomber plus d'une fois et Zoro ne put s'empêcher de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé avec le blond, reprenant son bal habituel d'insultes. Il sortit finalement (enfin!) un katana pour pouvoir se bastonner. C'était leur façon de s'apprécier au quotidien et aucun d'entre eux ne voudrait laisser tomber ces doux mots de « baka-marimo » et « sourcils roulés ». Pour rien au monde.

Quand ils eurent fini de se battre et que le sweat-shirt de Zoro gouttait de sueur gorgée à l'intérieur, dans un état aussi pitoyable que la chemise de Sanji, ils entamèrent un sprint jusqu'à la salle d'eau pour être le premier à se doucher. Si le rire de Luffy, un soupir désemparé d'Usopp et un gloussement de Robin ne les découragèrent pas, un regard désapprobateur de la part de Chopper envers Sanji les calma bien plus rapidement. Le cuisinier alluma une cigarette et rouspéta :

- Je ne peux plus m'approcher de Nami-chan ou Robin-swan comme ça !

- Zoro est encore malade ! chigna Chopper.

- Oi, je suis plus malade... tenta Zoro.

- Non en effet, tu pues surtout, remarqua Sanji d'un froncement de nez.

- Parle pour toi shit-cook.

- Fais-toi un bain, paraît que les algues ça flotte.

Chopper gagna la bataille avec un « guard point » qui envoya Zoro dans la salle de bain et Sanji de l'autre côté. Le cuisinier marmonna quelques mots avant d'aller dans le dortoir masculin pour préparer des vêtements de rechange pour lui et l'épéiste, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait rien pris.

Puis il attendit, accoudé à la rambarde. Et attendit encore alors qu'il était de nouveau sec et que le soleil tapait moins sur le pont. Attendit jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine suspicion le gagne et ne le pousse à aller devant la salle de bain. Il frappa une première fois. Une seconde fois. Plus fort, plus vite. Il appela.

Quand il n'eut aucune réponse, la panique le gagna et il défonça les gonds pour trouver l'épéiste dans le bain, un bras au dehors et ne bougeant plus.

- Zoro !

Il lâcha les vêtements dans un coin et se précipita à côté du marimo pour prendre son poignet froid et chercher son pouls. Ce dernier était erratique et força celui de Sanji à s'accélérer un peu plus alors qu'il tirait l'homme à demi-conscient hors de l'eau fraîche et appelait Chopper à l'aide. Le renne arriva à la vitesse de la lumière à leurs côtés et faire un premier bilan. La blessure s'était encore une fois infectée et ouverte, la température avait brusquement chuté et le cœur partait dans tous les sens, envoyant sans doute des signaux d'alarmes à tout ce qui lui était relié. A l'aide d'une maigre serviette, ils le couvrirent et le ramenèrent à l'infirmerie où Chopper s'occupa pour la énième fois d'ouvrir, de nettoyer et de refermer sa blessure. Ces maudites herbes lui manquaient, pourquoi les avaient-ils utilisés pour cet autre remède !?

Pendant que le renne s'agitait dans tous les sens pour le soigner puis pour le rhabiller et le remettre sous son amas de couettes, Sanji resta debout et affligé, inutile et dévasté. Son rythme cardiaque s'était calmé pour laisser une douleur intense s'installer et faire battre son sang dans ses tempes avec une rare violence. Et lorsque tout fut fini sous ces yeux, son corps ne bougea pas. Celui de Zoro oui. Il releva la tête en entendant les grognements et serra le poing jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures. Ce fut d'abord un maigre mouvement de tête, puis ce fameux frottement de main blasé contre son visage. Mon dieu, il allait bien.

Un soulagement intense le parcourut en vague et il s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur la chaise. Zoro le regarda avec un stupide air interrogateur, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'engueuler, Chopper approcha son tabouret roulant et commença une série de questions ordinaires sur son état actuel. Vint enfin le questionnaire intéressant :

- Tu t'es évanoui ? continua Chopper, un œil médical avisé mis en avant.

- Cette putain d'eau est devenue subitement froide et ça m'a foutu K.O.

- Ce doit être les autres, ils ont pris plusieurs douches ou bains à cause du temps. Le conduit a pas pu se réchauffer assez longtemps.

Sanji se souvint des premiers jours sur le Sunny-Go. Chacun des membres avait été si enthousiaste à propos de la magnifique salle de bain qu'ils avaient tous voulu y passer des heures... Nami la première. Résultat, elle avait quasiment vidé le canal d'eau chaude avec un bain de trois heures constamment re-rempli. Robin passa après. Et ce fut la fin pour les hommes qui eurent soit le choix de prendre leur courage à deux mains et de se les cailler ou bien de la faire « à la pirate » jusqu'au bout et d'attendre le lendemain. Inutile de préciser qui fit quoi.

Heureusement, le marimo leur avait juste fait une syncope passagère... même si l'état de la blessure ne s'était pas amélioré avec cet imprévu. Au final, Sanji ne prononça aucun mot et se leva en annonçant qu'il allait prendre une douche, _froide_, préparer le dîner sans oublier son plat chaud. Une fois la porte claquée, Zoro la regarda avec un air confus avant de revenir sur Chopper qui expliqua simplement :

- C'est lui qui t'a trouvé.

- Stupide cook... marmonna-t-il en réponse.

**A suivre...**

* * *

_**Alooooors, nope, le smut, c'était pas pour tout de suite, fallait que je fasse chier le monde d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et là je me dis "merde, déjà le chapitre 5 !?". Parce que j'ai pas continué le 9... et au fur et à mesure ça avance, et je vais bientôt me retrouver coincée... NOAAAAN XD**_

_**En même temps, si j'arrêtais d'écrire une tonne d'autres trucs à côté... Je continue les microfics, j'ai commencé la collab' prévue avec Elowlie, j'ai fini mon Santa mais je dois commencer mon oneshot pour la fin décembre (ça paraît loin mais j'écris en français pour vous mes louloutes avant de la traduire en anglais, comme ça tous le monde est content XD) et j'ai TOUTES CES IDEES qui flottent dans ma tête en disant "écris-moi, écris-moi, écris-moi :D". Et je craque xD Je me demande si je devrais pas faire du postage parallèle tellement jsuis motivée *se suicide puis revient à la vie pour écrire***_

_**Je vais arrêter mon blabla inutile ici, je vous remercie encore pour votre fidélité à cette histoire, j'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir ;3; Smut smut au prochain chapitre, piti, piti, piti, continuez de suivre~ ok je sors xD  
A samedi prochain !**_


	6. Chapitre 6

**_Non, je n'ai pas oublié de poster le nouveau chapitre, j'ai juste pris mon temps XD Roooh, je vous voyais déjà venir "Mais elle avait promis du smut et fait exprès !?". Bahhhh, bref, j'avais des trucs à faire avant, on se retrouve en bas xD_**

* * *

*6*

Lors du repas du soir, Chopper sermonna longuement les autres membres de l'équipage pour avoir mis en péril la vie de leur vice-capitaine. Les coupables n'étaient autres que Nami -qui s'excusa faussement de devoir prendre soin de sa peau grâce au merveilleux bain à bulles- Usopp qui blâma Luffy et leurs courses pour gagner un repas, qui lui-même mis la faute sur la chaleur et le Nouveau Monde. Sanji servit Robin avec un magnifique sourire auquel elle répondit de suite, puis il servit Nami avec une teinte moindre. Il se sentait désappointé par le sentiment parfois égocentrique et souvent égoïste de la jeune femme. Oui, Sanji désirait mépriser une femme et cela était rare. Pourtant, au fin fond de ses sentiments, une partie bataillait pour mettre sa lady sur un piédestal et l'autre pour s'indigner du mal qu'elle avait fait à l'épéiste.

Il fuma nerveusement jusqu'à la fin du repas, de peur que Zoro ne leur fasse de nouveau une syncope pendant son absence. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, Chopper était retourné dans l'infirmerie pour jeter un œil et était revenu avec un air satisfait. Dès que le repas fut terminé, il empila vite fait les assiettes pour les amener vers l'évier et tâcher de les laver. Usopp se leva pour l'aider et chercha plusieurs fois à prendre la parole, mais le cuisinier n'était pas très bavard ces derniers temps. Il évitait l'équipage pour passer la majeure partie de son temps avec l'épéiste. Et lorsque la dernière assiette fut sèche, il le remercia et le chassa de sa cuisine pour s'occuper impatiemment de chauffer le plat de l'épéiste.

A nouveau assis dans la petite pièce, le cuisinier garda son coude sur le dossier de la chaise pour tenir son visage du poing. Le docteur l'avait arrêté quelques secondes pour l'informer du bon état de Zoro et lui demander s'il pouvait, _éventuellement,_ recommencer ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière. Sanji fronça d'abord les sourcils avant de se rendre compte de ce que suggérait le petit renne. Il hocha la tête pour confirmer sa future tentative. Mais Zoro paraissait véritablement en meilleure forme, sa fourchette frappant le contenu avec avidité pour l'engloutir. Ses traits restaient encore tirés par l'épuisement de la journée et cette foutue blessure continuait de lui causer du tort, empêchant sa guérison. Sanji soupira en voyant l'assiette vide qui lui était de nouveau tendue. Il l'attrapa et sursauta légèrement quand Zoro lâcha l'assiette pour lui attraper le poignet.

- Oi cook, t'as vraiment la tête dans le cul aujourd'hui.

_Charmant._

- Excusez-moi cher monsieur d'être déçu de ne pas avoir pu vous noyer moi-même, se renfrogna Sanji.

- T'auras d'autres occasions. Essaie d'empoisonner ma nourriture déjà.

- Ha. Ha. Ha. Je suis mort de rire. Connard.

Il n'apprécia pas du tout la blague et retira son poignet de l'emprise pour quitter la pièce et faire cette vaisselle supplémentaire. Au-dessus de l'évier, il alluma une nouvelle cigarette et se sermonna tout seul. Il aurait dû prendre la première remarque moins sérieusement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils finissent toujours par s'échanger des insultes ou des menaces ? Le bout incandescent du bâton entre ses lèvres s'éteignait déjà, le manque de matière à brûler l'y forçant. Il écrasa ce dernier dans un cendrier et fit marche arrière pour retourner dans l'infirmerie.

En entrant, il croisa le regard étonné de Zoro qui était désormais assis, les bras croisés et la tête contre le mur. Pour autant, il se tut et laissa le cuisinier s'asseoir sur la chaise qui n'avait pas changé de place. Le silence qui s'installa ensuite fut terriblement gênant. Aucun des deux ne trouva la bonne phrase qui leur permettrait de rebondir sur une nouvelle conversation, promettant alors une nuit très longue. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, tous deux ouvrirent la bouche :

- J'aurai-

- Tout le-

Ils se regardèrent et firent maintes gestes pour se donner la parole l'un et l'autre. Ce fut finalement Zoro qui recommença, une main frottant l'arrière de sa nuque.

- J'aurai pas dû dire ça.

- Tu sais, enchaîna Sanji, tout le monde s'inquiète sur le bateau. Pas que moi.

- Ouais, mais pourtant c'est pas _tout le monde _qui vient voir si je vais bien.

Il leva un œil doré inquisiteur vers le bleu océan de son interlocuteur. Sanji serra les dents alors qu'il sentait une rougeur s'étaler progressivement sur ses joues. Il aurait voulu regarder le magnifique bois d'Adam, les ustensiles médicaux, mais son attention resta accrochée sur la pupille qui continuait de se dilater peu à peu. La tension grimpa dans la pièce alors que Sanji remarquait que la chaise était plus proche du lit que ce qu'il pensait. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la remarque et son ego le souligna assez pour qu'il tente quelque chose, une fois son regard tourné vers un calepin sur le bureau :

- On peut pas se permettre de te laisser crever aussi bêtement.

- On ?

- Tout le monde.

- Le même "tout le monde" qu'avant ?

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?

- C'est pas ma faute si tu utilises des moyens détournés depuis des mois pour attirer mon attention...

- QUOI ?

En tournant de nouveau son visage rouge tomate, il se rendit compte que Zoro était désormais assis, un coude sur la cuisse pour tenir sa figure en coupe et l'observer attentivement. Un petit sourire mesquin et plein d'arrière-pensées s'y dessinait, rendant les traits de l'épéiste moins rudes. Alors... Alors il avait remarqué ? Merde, lui qui pensait avoir tout fait pour rester le plus discret possible. Était-ce pour ça qu'il l'avait pris dans son lit la veille ? Non, cela avait certainement été de la pitié, voir pire, de la gentillesse. Il sentit sa tête tomber vers l'avant, dépité, mais il la releva vite fait en entendant un petit rire.

- Stupide cook, arrête de penser n'importe quoi.

- Qu- quoi encore !?

- C'est si déprimant de savoir que j'ai compris ?

- C'est déprimant de savoir qu'une algue peut comprendre, ouais, tu viens de ruiner mon avenir de chercheur.

- Tiens, j'ai de quoi changer ton sujet de recherche alors.

Il tendit une main pour la placer sur le siège, entre les genoux de Sanji. Avant que le cuisinier ne puisse se demander ce qu'il se passe, la chaise fut tirée au plus proche du lit et Zoro plaça sa main dans les mèches blondes pour venir écraser ses lèvres contre celles du cuisinier. D'abord inertes, elles commencèrent à se mouvoir, pinçant et picorant celles en face. Sanji, qui était resté les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, frissonna en sentant cette douceur rugueuse qui se frottait contre le bas de son visage.

Il finit par fermer les yeux et laisser un délicieux soupir s'échapper de sa gorge, laissant le feu vert à l'épéiste pour passer sa langue et renforcer la teneur du baiser. Quelques instants plus tard, deux mains s'accrochèrent à la chevelure courte et verte pour intensifier l'échange. Dans une furieuse bataille de dominance, leurs souffles se mêlèrent et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent plus d'une fois, inconscients du monde autour d'eux. Ils se séparèrent après un long moment d'extase pour coller leurs fronts ensemble et reprendre leurs souffles.

- Putain, t'as pris ton temps, sourcil vrillé.

- On appelle ça de la subtilité, baka-marimo.

Un grand sourire scinda le visage de ce dernier alors que Zoro s'était décollé pour retirer son tee-shirt et travailler les boutons de la veste noire du costume. Les yeux de Sanji s'abaissèrent sur la blessure dont le bandage était rouge. Il arrêta le glissement de la veste sur ses épaules en posant ses mains sur celles de l'épéiste. Ce dernier rencontra le regard inquiet et suivit son point d'arrivée jusqu'à sa taille.

- Je pense que l'activité suivante va assez me réchauffer, va.

- Andouille.

- Ravi d'être associé à ton activité préférée.

La blague gastronomique faite, la veste glissa sur le siège suivie rapidement de la chemise et, cette fois-ci, des chaussures pour éviter qu'il ne se retrouve coincé dans le lit, complètement habillé comme la veille. Sanji se leva pour retirer son pantalon, le torse entouré de deux bras et couverts de baisers par l'épéiste.

Dès que le vêtement tomba à terre, la colline de couverture voltigea en bout de lit et Zoro attrapa le cuisinier pour l'écraser contre le matelas, réclamant sa bouche avec la même ardeur, ses mains traçant la peau marmoréenne et sans imperfections du bout des doigts. Ce fut comme si aucune douleur ne l'avait jamais atteinte et qu'il pouvait enfin attraper quelque chose de longuement désiré.

En descendant dans un cou qu'il marqua par plusieurs fois, il huma l'odeur d'épices et de cigarettes pour s'en impré mains du cuisinier tracèrent une ligne depuis ses épaules jusqu'à sa cicatrice, ses doigts sentant chaque ancien point de suture puis les abdominaux saillants, résultat d'un entraînement intensif.

Zoro commença à descendre de plus en plus bas, s'étonnant de la silhouette fine et pourtant si musclée qui se dessinait sous ses lèvres. La Savate **[1]** était visible dans ses combats, mais apparemment aussi sur tout son corps. Il grogna de plaisir en atteignant finalement le haut du tissu tendu, une main agrippée sur la cuisse ferme qui s'était accrochée sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour l'embrasser et la mordre, son œil plongeant volontairement dans celui de Sanji qui regardait la scène, une main sur la bouche pour étouffer les premiers gémissements.

Ce dernier la décrocha pour ramener les deux dans le dos de Zoro et l'emprisonner dans une prise qui pouvait être mortelle vu la puissance que renfermait ses jambes. Il envoya un premier coup de rein contre l'entrejambe de l'épéiste, qui gémit en sentant son érection, encore emprisonnée dans son pantalon, coller contre celle du cuisinier. Ce dernier répéta le mouvement et l'accéléra, se sentant déjà perdu dans les sensations qui le tourmentaient. Il fut arrêté par le bretteur qui lui lançait un regard impatient et qui se débattait avec son pantalon.

En riant, Sanji le lâcha pour qu'il puisse retirer ses vêtements et tirer le sien. Zoro farfouilla dans les premiers tiroirs du bureau pour trouver quelque chose qui servirait de lubrifiant. Dès que le flacon trouva sa place sur le lit, Sanji ramena l'homme vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Il y avait quelque chose de rude et de doux à la fois entre eux. La façon dont ils faisaient attention à leurs corps se mêlait avec l'agressivité impatiente de leurs gestes, entre les baisers, la façon dont Zoro léchait et mordillait les tétons de l'autre, dont ses doigts couverts de liquides commençaient enfin à le pénétrer et la façon dont Sanji agrippait fermement le bassin de l'épéiste. Leurs gémissements remplissaient la pièce dans laquelle quelqu'un pouvait, au final, entrer à tout moment.

Cela ne s'améliora pas lorsque Zoro mit un troisième et dernier doigt en bas, enfonçant et ramenant le tout pour toucher la prostate, sa bouche à la base du pénis pour l'embrasser. La main agrippée à la chevelure verte, Sanji crut qu'il allait se perdre dans un méandre de plaisir avant que l'action même n'ait commencé. Il s'arc-bouta pour encourager Zoro à continuer et à aller définitivement au bout de sa lancée.

- Allez marimo, finit-il par encourager entre deux gémissements, sa patience atteignant ses limites.

- Tchh, ero-cook.

Zoro retira ses doigts assez brusquement, laissant un instant de regret à Sanji quant à la perte de sensation. Il reprit la lotion pour enduire son membre et grogner de plaisir en le sentant toujours aussi dur. Il attrapa les jambes de Sanji pour les ramener sur son torse, s'étonnant encore plus de la souplesse dont il pouvait faire preuve. Une fois sécurisées sur ses épaules, il avança le bout de son érection contre l'entrée détendue et commença à pousser.

Il fit son nécessaire pour garder contrôle de son corps et s'abaissa pour embrasser les lèvres roses et gonflées du cuistot alors qu'il serrait les dents. Zoro s'arrêta pour lui demander de se relaxer et à chaque fois que Sanji s'exécutait, il avançait un peu plus. Une fois complètement entré, il attendit un instant, profitant de l'instant pour essuyer le bord humide de l'œil bleu. Sanji ramena une main pour entrecroiser leurs doigts et lui donner un léger coup de tête.

- Oii !

- C'est bon, j'vais pas casser, bouge !

- Comme tu veux princesse.

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel avant de rouler la tête en arrière et de gémir, sentant Zoro enfin bouger en lui, plus fort et aussi rude qu'il le connaissait dans la vraie vie. L'épéiste ferma les yeux pour frapper le plus possible ce point qui faisait lâcher toute emprise à Sanji, tandis que l'étroitesse lui donnait des sensations proches de l'expérience la plus parfaite qu'il ait jamais eu. Le cuisinier continua d'incliner ses hanches et de répondre en rythme aux mouvements de l'épéiste sentant progressivement la future libération se rapprocher.

Il serra ses doigts dans les mèches courtes et retira la tête de Zoro de son genou, sur lequel il expirait chaudement depuis déjà un bon moment. Ils s'embrassèrent encore jusqu'à ce qu'avec un dernier coup de hanche, Sanji prononce le nom de Zoro, d'une voix tremblante et désireuse, éjaculant entre eux. Peu de temps après, le bretteur lui rendit la pareille en prononçant son nom avant de s'écraser sur le corps en-dessous de lui.

Encore un peu secoué par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Sanji laissa l'épéiste reprendre son souffle alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux doux et verts. Il n'avait donc pas eu tort en le comparant à de la mousse... mais peut-être n'était-ce pas vraiment le bon moment de le préciser. A cette idée, il lâcha un petit rire qui fut stoppé par un dernier gémissement alors que Zoro se retirait pour mieux se serrer contre lui. Il ferma les yeux pour humer l'odeur agréable de son amant qui avait repris ses agréables caresses.

Les doigts passèrent même sur les boucles d'oreilles dorées qui tintèrent dans le silence de la pièce, avant d'obtenir un « hmm » de contentement. En voyant un frisson parcourir le corps de l'épéiste, Sanji sourit avant de lui tapoter l'épaule pour lui montrer les couvertures. Zoro soupira puis lâcha sa proie pour tirer la dizaine de couvertures au-dessus d'eux. Un dernier baiser fut échangé avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, l'un serré contre l'autre dans une satisfaction jamais égalée. _Je savais que tu tiendrais le coup marimo._

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**_[1] La savate est le nom du style de combat de Sanji. C'est en fait le nom "savant" de la boxe française où l'on se bat avec poings et pieds. Plus d'infos sur Wikipédia avec "Savate" ^^_**

**_Ca y est, cap franchi o/ Maintenant, on est à la moitié de l'histoire et ça va commencer à s'accélérer x) Sanji l'a réchauffé d'une manière TRES efficace, n'est-ce pas ! A moins que... Bah nan, je le dis pas, faudra attendre samedi prochain et Chopper pour le savoir :p _**

**_J'ai au moins fini mon Santa (il est en correction) et j'ai la moitié de la fic de l'échange qui est finie. Du coup, ça me laisse assez de temps pour les terminer avant de reprendre "Inséparables" et le finir. Vous inquiétez pas, les trois prochains chapitres sont au moins prêts !_**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre, Akano, Amy, Elowlie ; et à ceux qui viennent d'arriver : PluPlu (Esquimau powa !) et Riki que je remercie pour les compliments =)_**

**_A samedi prochain !_**


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Je me sens d'humeur... généreuse. Alors à la place d'un unique chapitre, voici un magnifique DOUBLE-chapitre ! En fait, c'est surtout parce qu'on en arrive au septième round... et que j'ai toujours pas continué le 9, donc je prévois au cas où _ Je remercie Elowlie qui continue de bien vouloir bêta ce truc et *pose une boîte de mouchoir* voici pour la fin. A plus tard 8'D**_

* * *

*7*

Ce quatrième jour, Sanji se réveilla à la bonne heure et de très bonne humeur. Ses sentiments longtemps enfouis venaient de trouver le moyen de s'épanouir en l'espace de quelques jours. Le corps tiède du marimo dormait à nouveau contre lui, le visage collé contre son torse, une mine encore un peu pâle. Sanji lui caressa quelques mèches de cheveux avant de se retirer de son emprise pour se rhabiller.

En récupérant ses affaires, il donna un coup de pied dans une petite bouteille presque vide, certainement ce que Zoro avait utilisé pour le pénétrer. La curiosité un vilain défaut, le poussa à prendre la bouteille et à en lire l'étiquette. « Lustrant pour poil ». Voilà une première raison de tuer le marimo avant de se faire tuer, Sanji pouvait dire adieu au monde actuel. Il posa la bouteille sur le bureau du renne et termina de s'habiller pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il ne prit pas le risque d'attendre l'arrivée de Chopper pour que de maladroites questions lui soient posées, et il courut à la salle de bain pour se laver.

En revenant, il trouva tous ses compagnons en train de manger et salua ses demoiselles avant de frapper Luffy, tendant déjà une main vers Sanji pour lui demander à nouveau de la nourriture. Il apporta quelques plats supplémentaires avant de se rendre compte que Chopper n'était pas là. Ni Zoro. Il était content d'être en forme aujourd'hui, ne pouvant attendre de charrier le marimo quant à ses faiblesses. Malgré cela, il sentait encore une douleur le tirailler au bas des reins et il limita ses mouvements pour éviter de se retrouver dans une mauvaise position.

En voyant que le petit-déjeuner passait et qu'aucun des deux absents n'apparaissait, il soupira et s'occupa de la table. De toutes manières, Luffy courrait déjà en direction de l'infirmerie pour aller saluer son bras droit et prendre de ses nouvelles. En y repensant, il avait eut une discussion avec son capitaine la veille, à propos des tours de garde. Sanji jura mentalement en se rappelant qu'il avait proposé à Luffy de voir Zoro au moins l'après-midi. Résultat, il allait déjà y passer la matinée.

Ce fut ce qu'il se passa en effet. Après avoir terminé de ranger la table, Sanji prépara un repas spécial pour Zoro afin d'aller le voir. Devant l'infirmerie, il ne put que rencontrer Luffy qui lui prit le plat, le remercia et referma la porte. Il resta un instant figé, tenté par l'envie d'écouter ce qui se disait à l'intérieur. Il n'avait même pas pu avoir un aperçu de la situation, ni même de l'expression de Luffy. Légèrement défait, il haussa les épaules et poussa un soupir avant de quitter les lieux et d'aller vaquer au nettoyage de sa cuisine, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire depuis un bon moment.

Nami vint le voir une première fois pour lui annoncer gaiement que l'île n'était plus qu'à deux jours d'ici, voire trois vu que le vent avait encore tourné. La rouquine était plutôt malmenée avec ses connaissances météorologiques, mises à rude épreuve par le temps inconstant du nouveau monde. Elle espérait fortement que ses prévisions soient les bonnes, de peur de nuire autant à sa réputation qu'à la santé de leur vice-capitaine. Mais Zoro allait mieux, non ? Elle repartit sur ce constat, laissant Sanji en seule compagnie de son éponge.

L'attente jusqu'à l'après-midi fut interminable. Le repas de midi à préparer et à servir lui laissa à peine le temps de réfléchir (ce qui était bien en soi) ou de décompresser. Le fait que Luffy revienne et ne dise rien sur la situation le laissa encore plus mal à l'aise. Le regard franc et silencieux que lui adressa son capitaine lui donna la chair de poule. Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que le marimo a fait, a dit, n'a pas fait, n'a pas pris ? Il fronça les sourcils et Luffy lui fit un signe de la main entre « viens » et « attends », lui intimant de ne pas apporter la conversation maintenant, mais de venir par après.

Oui, le langage de Luffy était désormais très compréhensible pour la plupart de l'équipage, autant que ses conversations la bouche pleine. Le niveau de compréhension orale était déjà plus difficile, mais avec de l'entraînement... Quoiqu'il en soit, Sanji cala son rythme sur celui de ses demoiselles et dès que ces dernières eurent fini de manger, il s'occupa de gicler les hommes dehors. Seul Luffy resta, assis au comptoir central alors que Sanji s'occupait de la vaisselle.

- Tu t'occupes de Zoro cette après-midi ? finit par demander le capitaine.

- Hmm, si Usopp n'y va pas et si Chopper n'y voit pas d'inconvénients.

- Shishishi, il a fait une de ces têtes en voyant sa bouteille presque vide sur le bureau.

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de frotter plus vivement.

- Hmm, oui, désolé, petit accident, la bouteille est tombée et-

- Sanji, tu aimes Zoro ?

Le verre désormais propre manqua de tomber des mains du cuisinier qui se retourna.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Zoro t'aime beaucoup, t'as toujours été attentif avec lui.

- Attentif ? On se bouffe la gueule tous les jours avec des insultes ! C'est pas le mot que j'aurai utilisé...

- Tu sais, ça me dérange pas.

- De ?

- Que vous ayez une relation.

Sanji aurait voulu répondre. Sincèrement. Mais sa mâchoire inférieure ne sembla plus vouloir revenir à sa place, le laissant bouche bée. Est-ce que Luffy était vraiment en train d'approuver une relation entre eux ? Il le savait naïf et sympathique, mais pas au point d'entrer en collision avec tous les à-priori de la piraterie que s'était fait Sanji. L'homosexualité avouée de Patty en avait pris un gros coup, mais son comportement rude et posé l'avait aidé à écraser tous les préjugés et à ne rien carrer des insultes. Il n'avait jamais été dérangé par cela. Sanji, oui. Du moins, il s'était toujours senti hétéro, attiré par ces merveilleuses créatures qu'étaient les femmes, ces déesses adorables. Le changement intérieur de ses sentiments n'avaient commencé que lorsque cet idiot d'épéiste était arrivé. Il était en quelques sortes devenu hétéro à tendance « homo-Zoro »... Un truc comme ça.

De surcroît, il n'était pas du genre à l'avouer tout haut, surtout devant une personne qui n'était pas concernée. Luffy laissa son éternel sourire se graver sur son visage, prenant ce silence pour un aveu. Néanmoins, quelques instants plus tard, Chopper débarqua dans la cuisine. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, Sanji lui demanda de s'asseoir à côté de Luffy -ou plutôt à minimum deux chaises de distance- pour pouvoir manger quelque chose. Le renne regarda son assiette avec peu d'engouement et malgré la conversation étrange qu'il venait d'avoir avec Luffy, le cuisinier ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole.

- Hum, comment va Zoro ?

Le docteur leva son nez de son assiette, montrant clairement qu'il avait pleuré. La poigne de Sanji augmenta sur les contours du plat qu'il était en train d'essuyer. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Le sexe était censé tenir chaud, tout autant que le fait de dormir ensemble, non ?

- Immobilisé, répondit faiblement Chopper.

- Immobilisé ? répéta juste Sanji.

Si cet imbécile d'épéiste avait été épuisé juste par du sexe, Sanji se voyait déjà le taquiner des années entières sur ce point-là. Pourtant, la vérité était tout autre alors que Chopper hochait la tête et enfilait quelques bouchées avant d'expliquer, une seconde fois, ce qu'il se passait.

- Le pic de chaleur de cette nuit a permit au poison d'atteindre la partie centrale du corps. Et malgré le maintien au chaud, son corps a eut du mal à tenir le nouvel à-coup...

- C.. Comment ça ? demanda Sanji qui ne comprit pas en quoi cela l'avait immobilisé.

Son cœur a battu très vite pour combler les besoins en oxygène et comme ça passe par le sang qui est actuellement empoisonné, les organes ont été approvisionnés avec celui-ci...

Merde. Merde et merde. Il avait vraiment foiré. Il se sentit bête, stupide ; tous les synonymes de ces termes. Chopper lui avait expliqué pour le sang, lui-même les avait engueulé un nombre incalculable de fois à propos de ça, la dernière fois étant pile le jour où Zoro avait été blessé. Pour plus de sécurité, Sanji posa l'assiette sèche de côté et s'approcha du comptoir pour regarder ses deux nakamas. Son unique pupille était désormais dilatée par une peur croissante.

- Immobilisé comment ?

- Quand je suis allé le voir, il a à peine pu se retourner sur le dos. Toute l'énergie qui lui reste se conserve pour garder ses organes vitaux au chaud. J'ai dû lui mettre une nouvelle intraveineuse et lui donner des médicaments plus forts.

- Merde, fit Sanji en agrippant une poignée de cheveux.

- Sanji, je sais que tu as voulu bien faire cette nuit, reprit Chopper.

- Putain Chopper ! Bien faire !? Comment est-ce que tu peux appeler ça « bien faire » alors que son état est pire ? Alors que je peux même plus lui apporter de nourriture parce que cet idiot a accepté mes avances ! Parce que je lui en fait avant qu'il ne les accepte. Putain !

- Oi Sanji, calme-toi, coupa court Luffy.

Le cuisinier tourna son regard furieux vers son capitaine. Il était furieux envers lui-même, envers le destin, envers ses sentiments. Il avait réussi à tenir si longtemps et la seule fois où on lui donne l'occasion de révéler ce qu'il ressent, il fout tout en l'air pour du sexe !? Il serra ses mains en deux poings colériques. Ohhh, mais le marimo avait fait le premier pas et c'est ce qui avait fait craquer la séparation. Ils n'étaient pas faibles, ils étaient juste nuls pour s'exprimer. Et chaque occasion de bien faire finissait toujours en fiasco. Dès que la première vague de colère sembla passer, Luffy reprit :

- Nami nous a dit qu'on serait sur la prochaine île dans deux jours et Chopper dit que le coup de la chaleur marche toujours. Tu devrais peut-être plutôt en profiter pour rester avec lui.

Doucement, les poings de Sanji se desserrèrent. Luffy avait raison, il ne devait pas se laisser déborder par la colère et remettre en doute les capacités d'une de ses ladies. Il soupira et prit un tabouret en face d'eux, les mains entrelacées devant son visage. Néanmoins, la conversation ne semblait pas de suite finie.

- Par contre... pour mon huile à lustrer...

- Oh merde Chopper, je te jure que c'est un accident, se défendit Sanji en cachant le haut de son visage dans sa paume.

- Un accident ? Sanji, ça sent l'odeur post-coïtale et l'huile partout dans mon cabinet...

- Post-coïtale ? demanda Luffy en penchant la tête.

Ahhhh, c'est rien Capitaine, je gère ! cria Sanji en le poussant dehors.

Le capitaine ne protesta pas, préférant rire et demander à Sanji de tenir sa promesse, quant au fait d'aller tenir compagnie à l'épéiste. De toutes manières, il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, répéta-t-il encore une fois avant de courir à la rencontre d'Usopp qui tenait deux cannes à pêche. Sanji soupira avant de revenir au comptoir alors que le renne venait de finir son assiette.

- Je m'excuse Chopper, c'était dans le feu de l'action.

- Si vous aviez demandé, je vous aurai donné le lubrifiant que j'ai en cabinet, bouda Chopper qui croyait qu'on ne lui faisait pas confiance.

- … T'en as sérieusement ? s'étonna Sanji.

- Interdiction de recommencer ! pointa le renne.

- Non, non, évidemment. Je retire ma question, fit Sanji en levant les mains pour battre en retraite.

Il sortit un dessert pour s'excuser et le renne descendit de sa chaise avec. Il s'apprêta à partir avant de s'arrêter :

- Uh, Sanji, je voulais juste te dire que les médicaments ont peut-être quelques effets secondaires, n'en veux pas à Zoro. Et du thé bien chaud devrait l'aider.

- Tu sais que cet idiot de marimo va me demander du sake... remarqua Sanji.

- Du thé chaud. Et pas de « pic », fit Chopper en le pointant de son sabot, sourcils froncés.

- Ai, ai docteur.

Il était à la fois effrayant et amusant de savoir qu'avoir du sexe avec quelqu'un pouvait être considéré comme un « pic de chaleur »[1] en termes médicaux. Dès que le renne ferma la porte derrière lui, Sanji se hâta de terminer la vaisselle, la laissant sécher toute seule sur le côté de l'évier. Il prépara un thé avec des herbes censées aider à maintenir une certaine vigueur, ce qui était un peu un comble vu l'état de l'épéiste. Il posa le tout sur un plateau, s'ajoutant une tasse et des gâteaux faits maison avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Nerveux, il se demanda s'il devait frapper... avant de donner un maigre coup et d'entrer sans entendre la réponse.

Zoro se tenait allongé sous son même amas de couvertures et de nouveau habillé. Son regard se glissa lentement vers le cuisinier puis son visage afficha une grimace. Donc, le marimo était encore en pleine forme mentalement. Ça promettait niveau mauvaise humeur. Il posa le plateau et servit une première tasse pour la lui tendre. En se rendant compte que Zoro ne pouvait vraiment pas bouger, du moins user de sa force, il l'aida à se mettre un peu plus à la verticale et lui tendit une tasse à demi-pleine.

- Thé, fit-il en désignant la tasse.

- Saké, répondit l'épéiste.

- Chopper a dit thé. Donc, thé.

- Quel emmerdeur...

Néanmoins, il tendit une main tremblante pour la prendre, son corps crevant d'envie de se nourrir d'autre chose que de l'intraveineuse. Il engloutit le premier gâteau tendu et jura de ne plus jamais se retrouver dans cette position, comme une pauvre femme en détresse à laquelle on venait en aide dans son lit de morte. Sérieusement ? La gourmandise et la fierté qui lui tiraillaient le ventre lui demandèrent humblement de la fermer et de prendre ce qui lui était donné.

Dès que la tasse fut finie, il demanda de l'aide pour s'allonger de nouveau et se contenta de grignoter, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Le long moment de silence sembla à la fois convenant et malvenu. Sanji voulait s'excuser et en même temps lui hurler dessus pour l'avoir laissé lâcher prise. Zoro voulait le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire de ne pas se blâmer et l'insulter pour sa sottise. Lorsque tout cela devint trop insupportable, au bout d'une demi-heure de grignotage intempestif, Sanji craqua.

- Ok, pardon, j'ai foiré.

- Uh ?

- Je me suis fait grillé par Luffy et lynché par Chopper. Je veux dire, on avait pas vraiment envie de chercher où était son putain de lubrifiant dans le feu de l'action et qui voudrait franchement s'occuper de ça, hein ? Merde, c'était censé aider à tenir chaud, pas foutre un bordel complet pour que ton corps lâche au beau milieu de la nuit et dise aux organes d'aller voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient ! En plus il fallait que Chopper lâche « post-coïtal » devant Luffy qui maintenant doit être en train de demander à tous le monde ce que c'est. Oh merde, j'espère qu'il va pas demander à Nami-san, je n'aurai même plus de fierté à me montrer sur le pont et-

- Cook, tu t'égares... remarqua Zoro en haussant un sourcil amusé.

- Ça te fait rire que je sois en train de me taper la honte. J'te signale que t'y étais cette nuit.

- Hmmm ? Et ? C'-

- ET !? JUSTE ET ? Tu aurais pas pu faire un « pic de chaleur » avec tes entraînements au lieu de me foutre ça sur la conscience !?

Zoro le regarda sans rien dire, habitué aux élans francs du cuisinier et pourtant étonné de son honnêteté. Il aurait voulu lui dire que cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, après son « et » interrogatif. Il avait également voulu ça et savait pertinemment qu'il avait fait le premier pas. Il tira les couvertures et lui fit un faible signe pour lui demander de venir.

- Lâche ton thé de grand-mère et viens ici.

- C'est du Earl Blue, un des meilleurs, espèce d'inculte.

- Ramène ton cul ici sourcil-vrillé.

- J'ai peur des « pics de chaleur » qui pourraient te faire faire une crise cardiaque pépé.

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

Sanji haussa un sourcil avant de poser sa tasse, de retirer sa veste et ses chaussures pour se glisser dans le petit lit. Il se demandait encore comment ils arrivaient à tenir à l'intérieur... Ah oui, collés l'un contre l'autre, c'était évident. De toutes manières, cela faisait déjà deux nuits qu'ils dormaient ensemble dedans et aucun des deux n'était tombé par terre, la question ne se posait plus. Il bougonna en voyant sa chemise commencer à faire des plis alors que Zoro se rapprochait. Son pantalon remonta au moins jusqu'à la moitié de ses jambes alors que l'épéiste glissait une jambe entre les siennes. Malgré les menaces de Chopper, Sanji ne put s'empêcher de ressentir les premières chaleurs qui enveloppaient son corps. A la place, il bougonna et essaya de se dégager. Ce fut sans compter sur la main froide qui vint se poser sur sa joue.

Sanji baissa les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux dorés mais vitreux qui lui faisaient face. Son cœur se serra à la vue du visage tiré par la fatigue avant qu'un sourire ne l'éclaire. Il lui répondit par un semblable avant de soupirer :

- Je crois que j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi coriace que toi. Ah si, des cafards chez Patty.

- Je vois que les compliments t'arrachent toujours autant la gueule.

- Monsieur Zoro est effectivement si délicat dans les siens. Avec tes katanas, j'suis étonné que tu sois pas un samouraï. Mais au moins, eux, ils avaient des manières.

Et étaient aussi homosexuels, et tuaient tout autant, et avaient un harem, aurait bien voulu préciser Zoro pour le taquiner. A la mention des samouraïs, un souvenir éclata subitement dans l'esprit de Zoro et le fit rire franchement. Zoro ne riait jamais comme ça de leurs insultes avec Sanji ; pas aussi innocemment. Oh, oui, Chopper lui avait parlé des médicaments. Sans doute que Zoro réagissait plus instinctivement que d'habitude pour répondre. Cela devait expliquer sa capacité à parler autant, Sanji étant plutôt habitué à des grognements. Au pire, il forçait un horrible rictus et se fichait de lui. Au pire du pire, le rire était bref, mais toujours moqueur. Le cuisinier se sentit à la fois trahi par une pensée transversale qui ne lui était pas destinée et terriblement fier. Poussé par la curiosité, il demanda :

- Quoi encore ?

L'épéiste calma son rire déjà bas et eut un soupir presque nostalgique. S'il commençait à repenser au passé, n'était-ce pas le début de la fin ?

- Kuina disait ça aussi, que nous aurions dû devenir des samouraïs.

- Ku... Kuina ? s'étonna Sanji.

- Hmm... Luffy a dû le dire, je sais qu'il peut pas se taire. C'était la fille de mon sensei au dojo. Elle avait cette... cette façon de présenter les entraînements d'une manière passionnante.

- Tu devais beaucoup l'aimer... tenta-t-il amèrement.

- Je l'admirais surtout, précisa Zoro en sentant la pointe de jalousie. C'est la femme la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontré.

- Luffy nous a dit qu'elle n'était plus... Enfin qu'elle...

- Qu'elle était décédée ?

Une pointe de tristesse se dessina dans son regard alors que Sanji baissait les yeux pour s'excuser. De nouveau, la même caresse sur sa joue le ramena vers son interlocuteur. L'épéiste hocha la tête, gardant malheureusement une blessure d'enfance au fond de son corps d'adulte. Pourtant, son cœur ne s'accéléra pas et ses yeux ne laissèrent pas plus d'émotions transparaître.

- Elle a fait une chute dans un escalier alors qu'elle allait chercher de quoi polir son katana.

- Wadou ?

- Wadou. C'était brusque. Soudain. J'pense qu'on a eut très peu de temps pour percuter ce qu'il venait de se passer et c'est ce qui a rendu la nouvelle difficile. C'est nos deux rêves que je poursuis.

Sanji respecta ses paroles, le temps qu'il prenait enfin de lui expliquer une partie inconnue de son passé. Et il savait que cette partie était énorme, sûrement autant que la sienne. Quand il remarqua que Zoro pensait en avoir assez dit, il se permit de commenter.

- C'est très beau de vouloir tenir ta promesse jusqu'au bout.

- T'es bien placé pour le dire cook.

- Avec le vieux tu veux dire ?

- All Blue.

La même lourdeur pesa sur le cœur du cuisinier qui repensa au vieil homme encore au Baratie. Il ferma les yeux brièvement alors que ce rocher vide le hantait encore parfois. Un peu incertain, il désira terminer ce point rapidement, il n'était pas temps de ramener des souvenirs tristes quand le présent était aussi morbide.

- Ouais... C'est ma promesse et mon remerciement pour m'avoir sauvé de mon sort. Sans lui, j'serais plus là depuis longtemps. J'peux fumer ?

- J'm'en fous, mais c'est l'infirmerie.

Le cuisinier haussa les épaules et se tourna pour prendre le paquet dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Leurs souvenirs étaient trop douloureux pour être exposés entièrement en un jour. D'un accord commun, ils décidèrent de reporter cette conversation à un jour meilleur. Il prit une cigarette et la plaça convenablement entre ses lèvres, puis décida d'en consommer juste une. Il la termina dans le silence et reposa son paquet. Zoro en profita pour changer de sujet afin d'éviter que l'après-midi entière ne soit pas plombée.

- Alors ? Un cafard hein ?

Sanji fit une moue boudeuse en gonflant la joue sur laquelle se trouvait la main de l'épéiste.

- J'ai toujours pas essayé de te couper la tête et de voir si tu pouvais courir pendant dix jours sans.

- On parie ?

- … T'es un véritable masochiste. Franchement. QUI voudrait parier sur sa décapitation !? QUI ?

- Moi. Apparemment.

- Oh bah oui, oui. J'avais aussi oublié que Monsieur avait essayé de se couper les pieds pour pouvoir se battre, c'était effectivement plus intelligent et moins dangereux ! Je commence à me demander si tu t'es pas retiré cet œil toi-même.

- Qui sait.

- AH ! Bon sang, c'est dégueulasse !

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau face à la réaction du cuisinier qui désormais avait une image plus que gore dans l'esprit. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et secoua sa tête, faisant voler ses mèches blondes sur l'oreiller. Zoro sembla ne pas en tenir compte et s'amusa à lui raconter ses entraînements plus en détail, sans oublier le sang et les tripes de ses ennemis. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Sanji, il dû s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour frapper l'épéiste qui se moquait ouvertement des okamas, et étrangement assez peu de Sanji. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, complètement honteux d'avoir raconté cela (et avec un très grand nombre de détails omis), Zoro prit une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts pour la caresser.

- Ça devait bien t'aller les cheveux longs.

- Je. Suis. Un. Homme.

- Tu devais être adorable. [2]

- Là, tu me cherches et- Putain, tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire adorable ? s'exclama subitement Sanji en rougissant.

- « Digne d'être aimé ». Ero-cook, fit-il alors que sa main lâchait ses cheveux pour se poser sur sa taille.

- Bâtard... commença Sanji désormais rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, une main sur le visage pour cacher sa gêne. Tu sais qu'on appelle ça une déclaration ?

- Ah bon ? Tu veux la définition d'« idiot » pour compenser ?

- Ruine pas le moment. Tu peux pas essayer le compliment pour une fois ?

- A toi l'honneur.

Sanji se tut, un peu surpris à la faiblesse du ton de Zoro. Quelques heures étaient passées avec leur conversation, tout autant que le thé et le sachet de gâteaux. Le rire clair était devenu plus grave, l'éclat de ses pupilles dorées disparaissait progressivement. Pourtant, pas une seule fois l'épéiste n'avait décroché de la conversation. Bientôt, Sanji allait devoir faire le repas, mais son estomac se tordit rien qu'à l'idée de devoir quitter le lit et de laisser Zoro seul, ne serait-ce que pour une trentaine de minutes.

Il écrasa la fierté et l'aura combative qui l'avaient toujours empêché de faire part de ses sentiments d'une façon innocente. Il prit sa main pour l'entrelacer, rapprocha son visage jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touche, leurs lèvres quémandant les derniers centimètres d'un baiser désiré. Puis il chuchota, fixant son regard océan dans l'or :

- Épéiste, bretteur, samouraï, on s'en fout. Après tout le chemin que tu as parcouru, tu n'as pas le droit de perdre.

- Jamais. Et après, j'irai voir un cuistot avec un étrange sourcil pour aller manger sa cuisine des quatre mers, en plein All Blue.

- Tu y seras le bienvenu, répondit Sanji avec un sourire pétillant.

- Je sais. Parce que ta cuisine est la meilleure.

Les yeux de Sanji s'écarquillèrent et il dût lutter pour que les larmes ne débordent pas de ceux-ci. Sa lèvre tremblota légèrement, prise par l'émotion autant que son cœur qui menaçait d'exploser. La main froide avec la sienne l'empêchait certainement de se trouver en proie à des émois implosifs. Il n'y eut pas besoin de mots ou de sourires supplémentaires pour que la distance soit comblée et que leurs lèvres se scellent dans une ultime promesse. Quand Sanji termina le chaste baiser, la pression de leurs mains s'était relâchée et Zoro avait fermé les yeux. Zoro s'était gelé.

* * *

**_[1] Je suis pas médecin, ça doit certainement pas s'appeler "pic de chaleur", mais je m'en fous xD_**

**_[2] Cette suite de trois phrases est une référence au superbe yaoi "Le jeu du chat et de la souris" de Setona Mizushiro._**

**_Ahh... Cette fin. Pour illustrer l'élan général, j'aimerai citer la grande Elowlie : "comment ça Zoro s'est gelé? genre il s'est figé? endormi? ou bien chute subite de température proche de la mort? OO mais comment peux-tu couper là?! XDDD"_**

**_Même réponse : C'est fait exprès 8'D Est-il vivant, mort, au bord de la mort ? Je sais pas. Et quand je dis ça, c'est parce que je sais vraiment pas vu que les chapitres finaux ne sont pas écrits XD Donc cette cruauté est à double-tranchant _" Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à propos de ce chapitre, il s'est écrit très vite et avec beaucoup de sentimentalisme. J'ai une période fluffy très prononcée ces derniers temps, ça s'impose pas mal (sauf dans mes RPs en fait hahahaha). Bon, le chapitre 8 sera là samedi prochain... J'espère que j'aurai quelque chose à vous donner encore après __**

**_A samedi prochain, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Bien, bien, bien. Voici donc le chapitre 8. Avez-vous récupéré le reste des mouchoirs laissés pour le chapitre 7 ? Non, et bien je vous les conseille parce que nope, ce chapitre ne sera pas ce qui vous fera sourire pour le reste de la soirée ._." Merci de ne pas faire attention aux fautes, Elowlie n'a pu que me le valider, pas encore m'en faire la bêta ^^" On se retrouve en bas *s'incline***_

* * *

*8*

En retirant son visage de celui de l'épéiste, Sanji en profita pour l'observer. Il passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux verts qui sentaient encore la menthe et l'eucalyptus. Est-ce que le marimo faisait exprès de prendre des plantes vertes pour entretenir la mousse qui lui servait de chevelure ? Le bout de ses doigts descendirent pour faire tinter les trois boucles d'oreilles dorées, accordées à la couleur de ses yeux, puis passèrent sur sa joue. Il lui semblait presque qu'elle s'était creusée depuis le début de sa convalescence. Il traça le bord des lèvres fraîches et, en sentant une exhalation froide, Sanji se figea. L'air aurait dû être chaud, son corps devrait l'être, surtout en étant aussi proche du sien.

La panique le gagna progressivement. Il plaça ses paumes contre le visage pour essayer de le réchauffer de cette manière, ses jambes s'entremêlant un peu plus avec les siennes. Puis il se rapprocha et le serra contre lui, ses bras entourant sa tête, le front collé contre les cheveux verts. Il embrassa le dessus de sa tête et surprit quelques tremblements dans ses mains.

« Réchauffe-toi, réchauffe-toi. » murmura-t-il sans cesse.

Au fur et à mesure, il le serra plus fort, colla leur front ensemble, enfoui son visage dans son cou alors que ses mains glissaient sur sa nuque. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il frotta ses bras par-dessus le sweat-shirt puis il ouvrit maladroitement sa chemise pour les glisser contre sa peau chaude. Tout son corps protestait contre ses vagues de froid qui ne cessaient de le percuter et ses doigts commencèrent à devenir douloureux du manque de chaleur.

Une peur indescriptible s'ajouta à la panique, ses mains cherchant leur chemin à travers le corps pour trouver un endroit chaud qui pourrait le rassurer. Néanmoins, hormis le torse, il ne pouvait que sentir la vie s'échapper du corps qu'il tenait. Il cligna des yeux pour refréner de traîtres larmes, ses mains à nouveau sur son visage alors que leurs corps étaient entièrement collés l'un contre l'autre. Les nuits précédentes, l'épéiste avait resserré son bras autour de sa taille pour le garder proche. Aujourd'hui, son poignet reposait à peine sur sa hanche.

Il aurait voulu attendre quelques minutes de plus, mais le temps le pressait. Sanji était maintenant en retard pour la préparation du dîner et il ne voudrait certainement pas être attrapé dans cette pose par une autre personne que Chopper... Mais ses obligations lui passèrent largement par-dessus la tête, son esprit complètement accaparé par la santé de Zoro. Il arrêta ses essais sans résultats et eut la décence de vérifier autre chose avant de s'enfuir hors de l'infirmerie.

- Marimo ? Tête de mousse ? _Zoro ?_

Sans aucune réponse de sa part, il posa deux doigts sur le cou large du bretteur et chercha un pouls. Il les bougea plusieurs fois, à plusieurs endroits, n'arrivant pas à sentir quelque chose. Son propre cœur commençait à battre trop vite et à modifiait sa capacité de jugement médicale. Du moins, s'il en possédait une un tant soit peu plus poussée que la pose de sparadraps après désinfection d'une plaie, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Il prit alors le risque de tourner Zoro pour le mettre sur le dos. Il ne grogna même pas à la manœuvre. Il ne ronflait pas non plus. Désormais à genoux, Sanji se pencha pour mettre son oreille sur la poitrine de l'épéiste pour entendre quelque chose. A nouveau, il se retrouva confronter à son propre cœur et à la même absence de sons. Il se releva subitement pour sortir du lit et enfiler ses chaussures.

Il s'était promis de ne pas paniquer, mais la peur l'emporta au point de le faire détaler dans le petit couloir. Il commençait déjà à appeler Chopper alors que sa chemise flottait sur ses épaules, encore ouverte. Il traversa la cuisine en trombe alors que Luffy tentait de voler de la nourriture. Le capitaine, qui avait sursauté à l'éclat de la porte contre le bois du mur, se leva et se prépara à s'excuser la bouche pleine, mais Sanji ne s'arrêta même pas.

Ce dernier sortit sur le pont, suivi de près par un Luffy étonné, et continua d'appeler le petit médecin en regardant le groupe sur le gazon. Tout le monde se leva pour se tourner vers l'origine des appels. Ceux-ci ne cessèrent que lorsque le renne montra le bout de son nez bleu, venant de l'arrière du bateau et directement à la rencontre de Sanji.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en paniquant à son tour.

- Zoro. Son cœur bat plus.

Les yeux du renne s'écarquillèrent à la nouvelle, croisant à peine le regard de Luffy qui venait de foncer dans le sens inverse. Le duo restant retourna vers l'infirmerie tandis que les autres se rassemblaient, demandant l'un à l'autre ce qu'il se passait.

- Je crois que Zoro-san est passé en phase final, déclara Robin tout bas, une main devant la bouche.

- En phase final ? demanda Usopp.

Il n'eut pas besoin de réponse, l'air grave de l'archéologue suffisait à lui dire que ce foutu poison avait encore fait des ravages sur le bretteur de l'équipage. D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la cuisine pour aller aux nouvelles.

Pendant ce temps, Chopper avait atteint l'infirmerie et ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre ses instruments. Son nez avait tiqué en sentant encore l'odeur de cigarette, mais le temps n'était pas à la réprimande vu l'horreur qui hantait les yeux du cuisinier. Il se plaça immédiatement à côté de Zoro et vérifia d'abord les dires de Sanji. Il passa le stéthoscope sur le torse blanc encerclant le cœur sans que rien ne parvienne à ses oreilles.

Il retint sa respiration alors que Luffy et Sanji, debout derrière lui à attendre, faisaient de même. Le renne cacha au mieux son angoisse grâce à son masque sérieux de docteur, mais il n'en était pas moins rassuré. Les deux personnes derrière lui étaient comme des bombes à retardement. Que la nouvelle soit bonne ou mauvaise, ils laisseraient déborder des sentiments et finiraient par perturber son travail.

Il arrêta subitement son stéthoscope à un endroit en particulier, son poil se hérissant en sentant la tension qui grimpait derrière. Il aurait dû les virer de l'infirmerie, tout en sachant qu'ils auraient fermement refusés. Mieux valait lâcher la nouvelle rapidement :

- Il est toujours en vie.

De longs soupirs soulagés suivirent immédiatement. Sanji se retourna pour faire quelques pas et se frotta le visage avec les mains, ne voulant pas croire que son jugement avait été trop rapide. Il savait que quelque chose ne collait pas et ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'entendre la suite. Le soulagement allait vite être remplacé, il le savait trop bien. Luffy le sentit aussi et croisa les bras alors que Chopper continuait de les observer, stéthoscope désormais sur les épaules. Dès que Sanji se tourna vers eux pour écouter la suite, Luffy lui jeta un coup d'œil et reprit :

- Mais ?

Chopper se concentra pour éviter que les larmes ne coulent sur son visage et attendit quelques secondes que sa lèvre cesse de trembler pour répondre :

- Mais il est passé en phase final, son corps s'est mis en sommeil. Il a commencé son comas.

- … Ça nous laisse combien de temps ? reprit Luffy, le poing désormais serré.

- Un jour. Deux maximum. Mais je savais que Nami avait dit une semaine, mais si on attends trois jours, cela risque de faire trop tard.

Les reniflements de Chopper furent les seuls bruits qui rompaient le silence de la pièce. Luffy tâchait de réfléchir vite et bien, cherchant toutes les solutions qu'ils pourraient mettre en œuvre pour sauver son tout premier nakama. Il était hors de question de le perdre. Et maintenant, est-ce qu'il fallait encore attendre ? Toujours attendre ? Sanji se sentit désemparé au point de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il prit une respiration difficile et regarda Zoro qui restait étendu, vide et...

- Tu dis d'attendre... mais on ne peut pas attendre. Alors quoi ? finit-il par demander.

- Sanji... essaya Chopper.

- Non, c'est plus la peine d'essayer des explications foireuses ! Je veux pas attendre, pourquoi est-ce que ça se passe comme ça ? Tu veux mon sang ? Tu as besoin de moi ? Pourquoi tu prends pas ? Pourquoi Chopper ! Pourquoi !?

Le renne resta muet en entendant cela. Évidemment qu'il aurait demandé à ses nakamas de l'aider pour des dons de sang, mais aucun d'entre eux n'étaient compatibles. Il avait déjà utilisé la poche de Zoro de surcroît. Pour le reste, il avait déjà demandé de l'aide : lui tenir compagnie, lui apporter ses repas, c'est ce qui l'avait soutenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui et le blâme que Sanji portait sur ses épaules avait été crée par lui-même. Il se sentait coupable, mais il était inutile d'accuser les autres.

Et que pourrait-il comprendre aux explications de Chopper quant à son sang incompatible, à tous les fruits de ses efforts, _même le sexe__,_ et à son aide, quand l'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui portait et la culpabilité le rendaient complètement sourd, aveugle, aussi désespéré, _aussi vide que Zoro _? Face à l'absence de réponse, le cuisinier ferma les yeux et frappa subitement son poing contre le mur d'Adam de l'infirmerie, éclatant la peau de ses phalanges jusqu'au sang et faisant couiner Chopper quand il vit le liquide vital couler le long du poignet. Pour autant, le cuisiner prit la poignée de la porte et sortit pour aller s'isoler sur le pont.

Luffy arrêta Chopper qui s'apprêtait déjà à le suivre avec des bandages et du désinfectant. Si le blond avait utilisé la partie la plus précieuse de son corps pour exprimer sa colère, c'est qu'il ne rigolait pas. Le renne se doutait de la relation entre les deux hommes, ayant d'ailleurs toujours pensé que leurs colères envers l'un et l'autre étaient une façon parmi tant d'autres d'exprimer leurs sentiments. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la vérité.

Tout s'était confirmé avec ces derniers jours et il se sentait fautif en n'ayant pas pu guérir Zoro, en le retirant littéralement à Sanji. Le capitaine l'assura que le vrai coupable était celui qui l'avait blessé et que si jamais les choses se passaient « mal », ce ne serait pas lui qui en ferait les frais. Ils retourneraient pour sûr se venger. Mais pour le moment, il fallait continue de garder espoir et confiance dans les capacités de chacun.

Sur ces paroles, Luffy prit les bandages et alla chercher Sanji sur le pont. Il le trouva à l'endroit habituel où Zoro s'entraînait, la tête sur les genoux ramenés contre son torse, devant la rambarde pour regarder la mer alors que le soleil déclinait. Il s'installa en tailleur à côté du fumeur et posa les soins sur l'herbe.

- Eh Sanji, Zoro va s'en sortir, il est fort.

- … Je sais, répondit faiblement le cuisinier.

- Chopper a fait tout ce qu'il a pu, il a déjà utilisé sa poche de sang et t'es sans doute celui qui l'a aidé le plus, reprit le capitaine selon les termes de Chopper.

- Luffy, commença-t-il en retirant sa cigarette. C'est... C'est pas contre vous mais j'y peux rien. Ça me bouffe de savoir que j'ai rien pu faire d'autre, que je n'ai pas pu tuer cet homme, et qu'après j'ai même pas pu me retenir pour...

Un silence permit à Sanji de jeter sa cigarette de sa main blessée et tremblante pour en allumer une autre. Luffy en profita pour rebondir sur ce que son cuisinier préféré venait de se mettre sur le dos.

- A ce que je sais, depuis que tu es dans notre équipage, tu n'as jamais tué personne. Nami non plus. Chopper et Usopp non plus. Et ces deux-là vous ont pourtant rejoint pour vous aider. Tu me dis « je sais », mais est-ce que tu savais que Usopp ressentait la même chose ? Il voulait s'expliquer avec toi la dernière fois _**[1]**_, te dire qu'il se disait tous les jours « j'aurai dû le tuer ».

- J'étais plus proche ! coupa Sanji.

- Et lui c'est un sniper, t'as oublié ?

- Non, non, évidemment que je sais...

- On respecte tous tes sentiments, mais prends pas à la légère ceux des autres. Et si Zoro a voulu partager les siens avec toi, que tu as accepté, je t'ai dit que j'étais content pour vous. Zoro doit l'être aussi. Quand il va se réveiller, c'est pas le premier truc qu'il va te reprocher.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ?

- « J'ai faim. », imita Luffy d'une voix grognon.

Un maigre sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Sanji qui se souvenait de leur première nuit à dormir ensemble. Il avait effectivement dit ça... Mais rapidement, l'angoisse reprit le dessus et il se demanda s'il allait pouvoir un jour entendre de nouveau sa voix. Luffy remarqua que le cuisinier n'avait pas longtemps rit de sa blague. Aussi, il se tourna légèrement, ôta son couvre-chef et le plaça sur la tête de Sanji qui releva des yeux tristes et étonnés à la fois. Ce dernier leva sa main blessée pour toucher le chapeau de paille qui trônait désormais sur ses mèches blondes.

- Luffy ?

- Maintenant, tu as trois biens précieux à garder : Zoro, ta vie et mon chapeau.

Sanji déglutit difficilement tant l'émotion le frappa de plein fouet, sa gorge ne pouvant plus sortir un mot. Il le remercia en serrant ses lèvres tremblantes et en essuyant le bord de ses yeux qui s'emplissaient de larmes, la pression accumulée retombant assez pour lui permettre de lâcher prise. Il se sentait presque pris dans un étau avec autant de « biens précieux » à garder. Luffy tapota son chapeau et demanda alors :

- On mange quand ?

Sanji poussa un faux soupir exaspéré.

- J'y vais, Luffy.

Il retourna s'excuser auprès de Chopper et le laissa guérir son poing avant d'aller faire à manger. Le repas se passa calmement et Sanji trouva la force de faire des excuses à Usopp, retirant un poids des épaules du sniper qui le remercia et lui tapa l'épaule pour le remercier. Tous se turent à propos du silence de Sanji, du fait qu'il n'avait rien voulu manger au repas, prétextant l'overdose de petits gâteaux dans l'après-midi. Mais la vérité était que Zoro avait mangé quasiment tous le paquet. La vérité était que tant que Zoro était dans cet état, il ne voulait rien faire d'autre. Juste attendre, comme Chopper l'avait dit. Attendre la fin.

Quand ils allèrent se coucher, l'inquiétude régnait encore quant à l'état du cuisinier. Ce dernier leur dit que tout allait bien et passa du silence de la cuisine au silence de l'infirmerie.

Zoro était étendu sous sa couche de couvertures, mais plus rien n'était drôle. Sanji tira la chaise et s'y assit, frissonnant du froid qui régnait en ce lieu. Comme pour s'excuser, il retira le chapeau de paille et le plaça sur son torse, puis il le posa sur le haut du lit en se levant et se déshabilla, retirant aussi sa chemise pour appliquer cet éternel conseil à propos de la chaleur de la peau. Collé contre l'homme inerte, le cuisinier passa le bout des doigts de sa main bandée contre la mâchoire et les lignes blanches de l'épéiste. Il avait presque peur de le voir s'effriter tant il avait l'air faible et froid. Dépassé par les événements, épuisé par les émotions, il laissa le cocktail noir prendre le pas, entoura le corps de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans le cou de craie pour pleurer son désespoir.

* * *

_**[1]**_ _**Voir chapitre 6 : Usopp regarde Sanji en train de faire la vaisselle, il voulait s'excuser à ce moment-là ^^**_

_**J'ai... un trip et une véritable admiration pour Luffy quand il se met en mode "Capitaine sérieux" et qu'il fait pas le con. Il a cette insouciance débordante et à côté, punaise, il sait y faire pour botter son équipage. Sanji en avait bien besoin, mais c'est pas vraiment ça qui aidera... **_

_**Et puis, honnêtement, Sanji avec le chapeau de paille, ça fait "canon" (dans le sens, ça pourrait très bien aller à Sanji dans l'anime, à un moment ou un autre XD) Non ? Alors vous devez pas avoir lu le doujinshi "Damn Summer" de Yamato (dispo chez Futarikiri en anglais) xD**_

_**Bon, sinon, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. A force de me pencher sur les fanfics, j'en ai oublié mon travail personnel. Je dois travailler sur mon mémoire ces vacances et j'ai des examens début janvier. Par conséquent, le chapitre 9 d'Inséparables n'étant pas terminés, il se peut que samedi prochain je vous laisse un lapin... Mais vous devriez avoir deux autres fics en attendant (le 25 et le 30) donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! **_

_**Je vous dis donc à bientôt ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai la fin de cette fic ;)**_


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Bonsoir à tous ! Désolée, j'étais en hiatus à cause des vacances, des révisions et des examens que j'ai eu jusqu'à hier. Sans oublier mon mémoire à bosser. MAIS CA Y EST ! J'ai une semaine de vacances et ce m*therf*cking chapitre 9 est de sortie ! Savourez-le lentement parce que le 10 est pas encore là XD Bonne lecture !**_  
_**Pour ne pas changer, les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama et le foue- la bêta à Elowlie ~**_

* * *

*9*

Au petit-déjeuner du cinquième jour, l'absence du cuisinier à ses fourneaux fut étonnante et en même temps attendue. Les plats étaient pourtant sur la table, le thé et le café bien chauds et les petits pains à la même place que d'habitude. Chopper fit un tour par l'infirmerie et revint pour leur confirmer que Sanji s'était rendormi auprès de Zoro, s'étant levé sans doute uniquement pour ne pas faillir à son devoir sur le navire.

En apprenant que les deux dormaient actuellement dans l'étroit lit du cabinet, certainement _serrés_ l'un contre l'autre, l'équipage en était soit bouche bée, soit présentait un sourire entendu. La seule à rire était Nami qui tendait actuellement la main vers Usopp et Franky pour récupérer l'argent des paris qu'ils avaient lancés il y a bien longtemps.

Ils mangèrent plus calmement, laissant une assiette de côté pour le cuistot qui ne les avait pas rejoint. Chopper décida de lui amener et le réveilla pour s'enquérir de leurs santés. Les yeux rougis par les larmes et encore fatigué, Sanji refusa poliment, laissa le docteur faire ses examens complémentaires et repartit alors que le cuisinier se recouchait aux côtés de Zoro.

Sur le chemin de retour vers la cuisine, le médecin était à la fois effrayé et admiratif du dévouement de Sanji. Ce dernier pensait peut-être encore pouvoir aider l'épéiste de cette manière... Mais la naïveté de Chopper avait des limites. Il savait également que le cuisinier mettait sa vie en danger en se comportant ainsi. Ne pouvant rien faire, il rapporta les nouvelles et alla terminer son repas.

Au déjeuner, la même chose se reproduisit, déclenchant l'inquiétude du reste de l'équipage. Ils se mirent d'accord pour une réunion sur le sujet et dès que la table fut débarrassée de ses mets (sauf pour Luffy qui en profitait un peu plus...), les livres et les cartes remplacèrent les assiettes. Autour d'un thé digestif, Nami étendit ses travaux et montra leur chemin actuel. Elle pointa son doigt successivement sur plusieurs îles et notes écrites dans les coins.

- Le log-pose indiquait cette île, mais grâce à un bouquin et aux vents qui tournaient plus dans ce coin, je nous ai trouvé une île ici. Mais ils sont toujours contre nous.

- Et on peut pas pousser la puissance du bateau ? suggéra Luffy.

- Il est déjà dans ses suupeer capacités Cap'tain. Dès que Nami nous a dit qu'il fallait booster, on a bossé sur les réserves de Cola avec Usopp-bro.

- Yoho, permettez-moi de proposer l'utilisation d'un coup de burst ?

- C'est une excellente idée Brook ! Un coup de burst ? répéta Luffy.

- On y a pensé. Le problème, c'est que si l'on tombe sur des ennemis, on en aura besoin... expliqua Nami en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Avec Sanji-kun et Zoro dans cet état, il est hors de question d'être ralenti par des combats.

- On en a pas assez pour deux ? demanda Chopper.

- Disons qu'on les utilise, commença Franky. Les réserves de cola seront super basses et on sera ralenti sur la fin du voyage.

- Maahhh Franky. Si on utilise le baril et qu'on garde le dernier en faisant des réserves sur certaines alimentations, on en aurait un second en urgence, au cas où on a des ennemis. Ça pourrait le faire.

Le débat continua encore assez longtemps à propos de l'idée, noyé dans les termes techniques et la liste des futures économies à faire. L'équipage avait laissé cette solution de côté pendant si longtemps. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que jusque là, ils avaient été chanceux. Néanmoins, en se rapprochant des îles, ils allaient certainement faire des rencontres.

Ils listèrent les équipements techniques qui seraient mis en veille pour avoir deux excellents coups de burst en réserves : les lampes (du feu suffirait), le spa (malgré la moue de Nami), l'atelier d'Usopp, les équipements de cuisine non-utilisés (Luffy mangeait de toutes façons la viande crue ou cuite). La première utilisation fut programmée dans l'après-midi, dès que Nami donnerait son feu vert. En effet, elle prendrait en compte l'instant exact où le vent frapperait en plein dans les voiles.

Encore stressée, elle finit par se prendre la tête entre les mains pour la secouer. L'image de la veille, Sanji portant le chapeau de paille, continuait trotter dans son esprit. Elle connaissait sa signification, étant la seule à qui ce chapeau avait été confié jusque là. D'un geste automatique, sa main s'était posée sur son actuel tatouage, une bile amère remontant dans sa gorge quand elle avait repensé à Arlong. C'était comme si subitement, le poids de la confiance de Luffy et de Sanji se combinaient pour peser sur ses épaules. En repensant à l'état de ce dernier, elle glissa ses doigts sur ses joues avant d'agripper quelques mèches rousses entre ces derniers.

- Je prie franchement pour qu'on soit là-bas demain, je supporterais pas cette tension très longtemps...

L'équipage quitta le sujet de la future répartition des tâches pour passer à celui qui les y avait amené : Sanji. Ils ne purent que hocher la tête et être d'accord avec la navigatrice.

- Sanji-bro est complètement déprimé, souligna Franky.

- Mais d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait ? demanda Usopp. Je veux dire, on s'est excusés, on redouble d'efforts mais c'est comme si c'était pire au lieu d'améliorer la situation...

- C'est parce que ce sont des « Inséparables », expliqua Robin.

La jeune femme n'avait pas tellement parlé durant les débats. Ni l'ingénierie, ni la navigation n'étaient une compétence de son domaine. Elle avait juste prêté les livres venant de sa bibliothèque. Enfin le temps d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait remarqué était venu. Aussi, en récoltant autant de regards confus de la part de ses compagnons, elle posa sa tasse fumante et écarta la main qui tenait son visage pour s'expliquer.

- C'est un oiseau qui, selon la légende, une fois son âme sœur trouvée, ne veut plus en être séparé. Si l'un se meurt, l'autre ne le supporte pas et se laisse dépérir au fur et à mesure. C'est assez rare de voir ça chez les humains, mais tout est possible.

- Attends, attends, l'arrêta Usopp. T'es en train de nous dire que, parce que Zoro se meurt, Sanji est _en train _de se laisser mourir aussi !?

- C'est plus une représentation de leur état émotionnel. A savoir, Sanji-san et Zoro-san ont toujours veillé sur l'équipage ensemble et malgré leurs disputes, la confiance aveugle qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre est très visible, continua Robin avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée.

Luffy hocha la tête. Lui-même ne pouvait plus compter le nombre de fois où le duo était venu pour le soutenir ou pour protéger le reste de l'équipage tandis qu'il s'occupait des « big boss ».

- Ils se battent depuis le premier jour où ils se sont rencontrés ! argua le sniper, croyant encore difficilement à l'existence d'une relation entre eux.

- Justement, « depuis le premier jour », pointa Nami qui avait été tout autant témoin de leur rencontre. Enfin, Robin, c'est pas un peu radical ? On est tous affectés par ce qui arrive, mais je pensais pas que Sanji serait le premier à lâcher prise.

- La nature des choses n'a pas besoin de logique. Je suppose qu'on peut catégoriser ça comme un « coup de foudre » ? Des âmes sœurs un peu balourdes dans leurs manières de faire ? termina l'archéologue avec un petit sourire. De plus, Usopp-san, je pense que dire que Sanji-san est en train de se laisser mourir est prématuré vu que Zoro-san n'est pas encore décédé.

- Hmmm Usopp, je les laisserai pas mourir, ajouta Chopper.

Le sniper les regarda tout en sentant des frissons grimper dans son dos comme des insectes aux milliers de pattes. Parler autant de la mort était toujours mal aisé et il n'avait qu'une hâte : que tout soit fini. Quoiqu'il en soit, même un regard vers un autre camarade n'avait pas pu le rassurer. Chacun avait hoché la tête pendant les explications, confirmant un à un les dires de ceux qui parlaient. Certes, tout n'était pas perdu et Sanji était fort il tiendrait ses promesses envers son capitaine, envers le vieux et envers Zoro. Néanmoins, son mental risquait de prendre un sacré coup jusqu'à la fin du Nouveau Monde. Il soupira et croisa les bras, visiblement bloqué au même stade que ses compagnons.

- Qui lui annonce ? reprit-il.

- Je peux m'en occuper, annonça le renne. Je veux vérifier qu'ils vont bien.

A l'unanimité, l'équipage accepta la proposition. Nami se leva pour l'aider à réchauffer le plat et le lui donner. Elle hésita à le suivre, mais déjà résonnait les probables mots que lui adresserait Sanji : « Ahh Nami-san, ne t'inquiètes pas ». A moins que ? La curiosité était forte. Pas assez pour la convaincre. Elle reprit ses cartes sur la table et demanda à Franky de l'accompagner pour pouvoir régler leur cap et prévoir le coup de burst.

* * *

Lorsque Chopper passa la porte, il sentit une odeur de cigarette significative. Sanji s'était légèrement relevé pour regarder le plafond et garder le haut du corps de l'épéiste sur ses cuisses. Sa main caressait machinalement les cheveux verts tandis que l'autre tenait le bâton incandescent. La petite fenêtre avait été ouverte pour permettre l'entrée de la chaleur et la sortie de la fumée, empêchant Chopper de râler... même s'il aurait bien voulu. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Le cuisinier tourna à peine la tête quand le renne vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de lui, l'assiette à bout de pattes pour la lui tendre.

- Pas faim...

- Sanji, si tu manges pas, je te pique, menaça le médecin qui détestait procéder ainsi.

En voyant qu'il n'aurait pas le choix et vu la tournure étrange de la phrase, Sanji termina sa cigarette et prit l'assiette. Le nœud dans son estomac se dénoua assez pour laisser passer la nourriture nécessaire à sa survie. Pour autant, à peine la moitié du contenu fini, il la déposa à côté pour retrouver le contact de la peau fraîche contre sa paume tremblante. Il avait eu le temps de s'y faire, il pouvait attendre maintenant.

Chopper hésita à lui raconter toute la conversation que l'équipage venait d'avoir. Il résuma les recherches de Nami, les idées de Brook et Franky mais passa l'explication à propos des inséparables. Il ne voulait pas obtenir une réaction trop négative de sa part Sanji avait toujours eu du mal avec le jugement des gens, surtout parce qu'il était habitué aux moqueries sur son rêve par exemple. Si maintenant il pensait que Robin et les autres jugeaient ses sentiments et son orientation... Chopper ne préféra même pas y penser et se mit à son bureau pour prendre des notes.

- Quand est-ce qu'ils feront le coup de burst ? demanda subitement Sanji.

- Nami attend que le vent tourne pour frapper pleinement dans les voiles.

- Je peux aider ?

- Tenir Zoro pendant que Franky lancera le coup, sinon pour chercher les plantes quand on aura atteint l'île.

- Comment tu sais desquelles tu auras besoin ?

Le médecin arrêta un instant de travailler pour regarder Sanji.

- Quand Hiluluk s'occupait de moi, on a eu un cas comme celui de Zoro. Un homme est arrivé avec une blessure au bras, le corps complètement froid. Mais avec le temps qu'i Drum, on a d'abord cru à une complication avant de découvrir que c'était un poison. Il est tombé dans le comas à peine arrivé chez nous, il s'était fait blesser peu de temps avant.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as de suite réagi. Mais ça me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu connais les plantes.

- On a constitué un antidote à partir des échantillons de sang et de poison, pour déterminer les composants.

Au mot « antidote », Sanji arrêta le geste de ses doigts à travers la chevelure verte et son regard se fit un peu plus insistant sur le docteur.

- Est... Est-ce que ça a marché ? demanda-t-il avec cette éternelle espérance.

Chopper secoua doucement la tête pour réfuter la question.

- On est arrivés trop tard, malgré la piqûre de son vivant. Son corps avait perdu trop de chaleur, ses organes étaient déjà trop faibles.

- Mais comment savoir si c'était le bon antidote alors ? se permit-il de douter.

- La plaie avait commencé à se résorber et ne suintait plus.

- Ah...

Le cuisinier reprit son mouvement sur la tête de Zoro qui dormait toujours sur ses cuisses, roulant la cigarette éteinte entre ses lèvres. Alors il existait au moins un antidote, c'était déjà bien. Mais si c'était pour que l'épéiste meurt avant de le recevoir... A cette pensée, Sanji ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rire amer se faire entendre. Chopper n'avait pas bougé, observant ses réactions avant de reprendre.

- On va le sauver, Sanji. Je te le promets.

- Montre-moi à quoi ressemblent ces plantes, fit le blond en relevant la tête vers le renne.

Le médecin tira un épais livre de son étagère duquel dépassaient de nombreux post-it et le feuilleta rapidement. D'après ce que Sanji pouvait voir, il s'agissait d'un assez vieux livre regroupant des plantes et trois types d'écritures recouvraient les feuilles volantes comme celles reliées. Il reconnut celle serrée et cursive de Chopper et ne mit pas longtemps à se douter que les autres devaient appartenir à Hiluluk et Kureha.

Le renne lui montra une première fleur, puis une autre, d'autres plantes, lui expliquant leur intérêt et leur utilité médicale en dehors de l'antidote. La leçon eut au moins l'intérêt de faire passer le temps, laissant Sanji découvrir un Chopper véritablement passionné pour son art et engagé jusqu'au bout pour son rêve. S'il échouait avec Zoro, il échouait ce pour quoi il travaillait si dur : sauver tout ceux qui avaient besoin de son aide.

Grâce à ses compétences pointues en cuisine, Sanji possédait une mémoire visuelle et olfactive plus poussée que leurs autres nakamas. Il était également rapide pour analyser et intégrer de nouvelles connaissances, et c'est pour tout cela que Chopper avait besoin de lui pour trouver les plantes qu'il venait de lui montrer. Même si tout l'équipage se sentait concerné, seuls eux étaient les plus motivés. Luffy également, mais sans doute brasserait-il plus d'air qu'il ne se rendrait vraiment utile... Ils avaient de toutes façon besoin de lui pour protéger le bateau et Zoro pendant leur absence.

Finalement, Usopp vint toquer à la porte avant d'y entrer. Son regard se porta sur le renne encore avec son livre, puis sur l'étrange couple que formait effectivement Sanji et Zoro. Il était tellement étrange de les voir dans un même lieu et aussi calmes, l'un prenant soin de l'autre... Le cuisinier le fixa avec un air mi-interrogateur, mi-accusateur pour bien lui faire comprendre que chacun des mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche serait pris au premier degré. Un frisson d'angoisse remonta le long des jambes du sniper alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas faire de commentaires stupides, ou plutôt de ne pas parler du tout.

- Usopp ? interpella Chopper.

Le concerné détourna les yeux du « couple » pour se reprendre et annoncer ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Ah, euh, oui. Nami a dit que tout était prêt. Accrochez-vous, dès que je ressors sur le pont, Franky lance le coup de burst.

- Déjà ? Elle a été rapide.

Le ton neutre que Sanji avait employé pour parler de la navigatrice fut encore plus étonnant. Usopp se doutait qu'un climat plutôt tendu se déployait entre eux deux depuis que la jeune femme avait fermement nié qu'il s'agissait de sa faute pour le coup de la douche. Pour autant, il ne pensait pas qu'il changerait aussi vite d'avis. Il se contenta d'acquiescer de plusieurs mouvements de tête avant de filer pour éviter de se faire fusiller du regard... Quand bien même Sanji s'en fichait royalement vu qu'il n'avait rien dit d'autre.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Chopper sécurisa des échantillons, les étagères et les placards en fermant les portes, puis rangea le tabouret et vint s'accrocher au lit. Sanji passa une main sous l'aisselle de l'épéiste pour le ramener vers lui et le tenir contre son torse, son autre main s'accrochant au même endroit que le médecin. Le temps d'un regard entendu et de resserrer patte et poigne sur la tête de lit, ils entendirent Franky prévenir de son coup de burst avant de l'activer. Le navire s'élança à travers les airs, la petite lucarne encore ouverte claquant légèrement contre le mur en bois.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils volèrent ainsi, décuplant la vitesse de croisière à laquelle ils naviguaient d'habitude. Quand le bateau tomba sur la mer, ils amortirent le choc plus facilement que prévu. Sanji se replaça correctement alors que Chopper sautait sur le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri déchira le silence :

- Terre en vue !

Le médecin et le cuisinier se regardèrent. Ils étaient dans la dernière ligne droite pour sauver Zoro.

* * *

_**Ahhh, Robin et ses explications. Donc voilà d'où est partie toute l'idée originelle à propos des "Inséparables" ! Cela vous plaît ~ ? Le chapitre est un plus actif, notamment grâce à l'intervention du reste de l'équipage, du coup de burst (qui s'était dit parmi vous qu'ils pouvaient l'utiliser avant ? xD) et DE LA TERRE EN VUE ! WOUHOU ! On approche vraiment de la fin-fin, ça va speeder dans le prochain chapitre, je le sens.**_

**_Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas quand il sortira, je vais faire de mon mieux parce que j'ai d'autres idées que j'aimerai poster (Prince!Zoro x Okama!Sanji (XD) ; un RP à mettre en forme ; d'autres OS ; ...). Je vais essayer pour la semaine prochaine mais je ne promets rien ! J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre, c'est très important pour moi ! Merci pour votre lecture !_**


End file.
